What you were once to me
by Blood Thirsty Angle
Summary: Sequel to can't we be friends. Dawn and Scott are two opposites. Opposites don't normally get along, but as time goes on, the both of them can't deny that a bond is there. And what about the past that is seemingly forgotten?
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I'm back! After two monthes, can you believe it? Wow, I can't believe so many people liked the first chapter and wanted me to continue! I was just planning for it to be a one shot, but I can't help but write more! So I shall be continuing it. I will be starting chapters either with a song or a quote. If anyone has any good quotes, please share! I'm short on good quotes.

I don't own TDROTI and do not wish to. No flames please, but I appreciate everything else. Thank you. Oh, and my birthday was a week days ago. I'm now 16 ^_^

* * *

**Hey love,**

**Is that the name you're meant to have,**

**For me to call?**

**Look love, they've given up believing, they've turned aside our stories of the gentle fall**

**But don't you believe them, don't you drink their poison too,**

**These are the scars that words have carved, on me.**

**-Gravity by Vienna Teng**

* * *

_"Mama, will you play with me?"_

_"Not now Dawn, I have a dinner party to plan." _

_"Papa, will you read me a story?"_

_"Not now Dawn, I'm busy with work."_

_6 year old Dawn sighed and sat on the couch with her cat, Carrot. The orange cat purred when Dawn scratched her ears. She smiled when she heard the cat speak to her. "That feels nice Dawn. Can you scratch my belly?"_

_"Of course I will Carrot. Let's see, right here..."_

_"Dawn Cathreine Fletcher, how many times have I told you to not speak to that cat. You cannot talk to animals. Get some human friends." Her mother said in a severe tone, not looking up from her laptop. Dawn sighed and stopped talking to the cat. Why couldn't her mother understand that she actually could understand animals?  
_

_"Mama?"_

_"What is it now?"_

_"Why are you so stressed all the time? Are you really calm with the fact that I can do things most people can't? Don't lie, because your aura looks dark."_

_Mrs. Fletcher felt a vein throb in her head and she snapped her laptop shut, facing her daughter with angry light grey eyes. "Who do you think you are, asking those sort of questions? For whose sake do your father and I try so hard for everyday? Why can't you be a normal little girl! How many times a day do I look at my friends daughters and wish mine was like them? Don't you dare play games with me!"_

_With that, Mrs. Fletcher stormed out of the room and into the kitchen, her high heels clicking all the way down the hall. Dawn stared after her, a feeling a weight settling down on her heart. Why couldn't her mother understand?_

_..._

Dawn opened her eyes, feeling the early morning sunshine pour through the windowns of the island. Normally, she would get up to catch the first rays of the sun and say hello to her animal friends. But this morning, all she wanted to do was lie on her bed.

She stared up at the ceiling of her bunk. She had had that dream again. The one where her mother made it quite clear that she was a disapointment to her. Getting up, Dawn looked at her dream catcher and gasped. One of the loops had a huge gap in it! Big enough for a bad dream to sneak in and fill her up with things she didn't want to think about.

Dawn gave a sigh of relief as she fixed the string. No more bad dreams for her. As she put on her clothes, millions of thoughts raced through her mind. Why that dream? Out of all her painful memories, why that one? Why?

Dawn wasn't complaining, no she didn't believe in that. But just like everyone else, she had problems. Although she did not share them. There was no use in sharing them because who would listen, besides Mother Earth? Her parents wouldn't listen, she didn't have any friends, and animals couldn't speak english. So Dawn was use to keeping her problems to herself, which was okay. Dawn would rather hear other peoples problems than her own.

"Good morning everyone! The sun is hiding, the birds are crying, it's going to be a great day!"

Dawn looked out her window to see Scott standing next to her other team mates, Lightning and Sam. Dawn stared at the red heads aura, which was as difficult as ever to read. He kept his very gaurded, intentional or unintentional. It intrigued her and she had made it quite clear before. Heading out the door, she turned to face him with her light gray eyes.

"Scott, being pessimistic is not a good lifestyle. You won't be happy in life."

Scott snorted and smoothed his wrinkled white tank top. "I'll be pessimistic if I damn want to. Now go do your nature preserving crap or something."

That one comment irritated Dawn a little. "Nature is not crap! You should love the earth!"

"Well I don't. So what are you going to do about it?"

"Scott! Oh!" Dawn said in a frustrated tone, her cheeks puffed up and standing up to him closer. She noticed him laugh at her and poke her forehead in a strange gesture that Dawn didn't find all too bad.

"You look like a child when you do that." He said, causing Dawn to get a little angry. She turned on her heel and walked off, her pale blond hair flying behind her. She needed to go meditate to calm down. Maybe Mother Earth would take pity on her today.

Her thoughts turned to Scott. The very name made her blood boil with a strange feeling she couldn't explain. She felt as if...as if she had met someone like him once. A long time ago. Rolling up her sleeve, she looked at the purple and green bracelet on her wrist. The bracelet was old, being remade a lot, but she didn't mind. It reminded her of that boy. The boy she couldn't remember.

Closing her eyes, she focused her thoughts on her surrondings. The cool polluted air, the warm solid earth, nature was just so wonderful. She opened her eyes to the sound of a small animal, a chipmunk looking at her with large eyes. Smiling, Dawn let the chipmunk into her hands, petting its soft fuzzy head.

"Hello little one," she said softly, "Are you alright?"

The chipmunk shook its head and gave her a sad look. _"I'm lost and I can't find my way home."_ He said in a scratchy voice. Dawn gave him a sympathetic look and stood up.

"Don't be scared. I'll help you find your family." She said as they began to walk. The chipmunk gave her a joyus look and scattered off her arm and onto her head. Dawn giggled and allowed the chipmunk to sit there. They wandered around the forest for what seemed for hours until they arrived at a tree, where a larger chipmunk was looking around with a frantic look on her face.

Dawn smiled and knocked on the tree. "Excuse me Mrs. Chipmunk, is this your baby?"

The female chipmunk looked down at Dawn and a happy look settled across her face when she saw her baby perched on the blonds head. Scampering up the tree, the chipmunk raced up to his mother and nuzzled her. _"Mommy, I'm so happy to be home. I'm sorry for running off."_

_"I'm just glad your home," _ His mother said, _"Next time, stay closer to home." _She turned to Dawn and perched herself on her shoulder. _"Thank you for finding my baby. If you ever need help, just call."_

"I will." Dawn answered in a kind tone. She then bid good bye to the chipmunks and made her way back to the camp. She hadn't even noticed that the sky had become darker. Dawn frowned, hoping that no one had missed her while she had been away. Dawn gave a little cry as she fell over a branch. Feeling a little embaressed, she got up and continued her way to the camp.

As she kept walking, she stumbled over a rock, and then fell over a tree root and tumbled down a ditch head first. The last thing she remembered was hitting her head on a rock before blacking out.

...

"Where the crap is she? Does meditating really take this friggen long?"

Scott paced around the mess hall, a stormy look on his face. Sam looked up at him from his game, an amused expression on his face. "Dude, calm down. It's not like your her father or something."

Scott whirled on the gamer. "I am calm! See, this is a calm look! I'm so calm that-"

"Yeah, yeah, we get it. You're calm." Sam interrupted, returning to his game and ignoring the angry look on Scotts face. Mike went over to the read head with a helpful look on his face.

"Scott, if you're so worried about Dawn, then why don't you go look for her?"

Scott snorted and sat down, pulling out his lucky shark tooth. "Why would I waste my time doing that? It's not my buisness to go look for her."

Cameron came over seconds right after Scott said that. "From what I've noticed Scott, it appears you like her."

The room went dead silent for a minute. Scott stared at the short boy, his eyes boring into his. "What?"

"I said, you like Dawn."

"I do not!"

"But it's so obvious!"

Scott rolled his eyes. "I do not like her, got it? So don't go around saying I do, or I'll come at you in the middle of the night and throw you in the lake!"

Cameron's eyes widened and he looked absolutely terrified of Scott. A snide laugh soon filled the room and Jo walked over with her arms crossed. "Like you could throw him in the lake, ginger."

"What did you call me!"

"You heard me, Ginger."

Mike stepped in between the two. "Calm down you guys. Scott, Lightning, and I will go look for Dawn. The rest of you can stay here and calm down."

"Why does sha-Lightning have to go?"

"You can get a work out..." Mike said in a tempting voice. Lightnings eyes seemed to light up at the sound of that. Getting up, He gave a cheer and ran out the door, both boys following closely behind. They took off through the woods, hoping they would find the blond girl soon before the sun set completly.

"Dawn! Dawn! Where are you?"

"DAWN! Get your blond ass over here!"

"Scott, I don't think that's going to bring her over."

"It was worth a shot."

Mike sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Let's split up. We'll get work done faster." The other two nodded their heads and began to go in different directions. Scott rolled his eyes when a branch hit his forhead.

"Stupid branch...stupid Dawn...stupid moonbeam..." He grumbled and pressed on through the forest. As he kept walking, he saw somthing green lying on the floor that did not match the grass. Heading closer to it, he noticed it was Dawn, asleep on the ground with a peaceful expression on her face. Rolling his eyes, he knelt down and nudged her. "Dawn, wake up.

Silence

"Come on, up and at 'em."

Silence

Frowning, he gave her a little shake, causing her head to move over. His eyes widened when he felt sticky, red blood on his hands.

* * *

First chappie, so please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, I'm back with the second chapter! Thanks for all the reviews I got. I feel all confident now mhm. Anyway, I don't own TDROTI and do not wish to. No flames please, but I very much appreciate everything else. Thanks to all you guys! You get my undying love! Wait, that sounds weird. I'll just give you all free cake.

Now I feel like replying to my viewers

**A-chanTheGreat- Yay! You were the first person to review! Thanks!**

**Hex223- I plan on updating everyday or every other day. School takes up a lot of time and so does the school musical**

**Maxxotic1- Thanks for reviewing and thanks for the combination!**

**Fandggf3026- Thank you, that just made my day 8D**

* * *

**Hello, I am your mind,**

**Giving you someone to talk to**

**Hello**

**-Hello by Evanescence**

"Dawn!"

Scott shouted, a panicked look settling on his face. He didn't really care about the girl, but he didn't want to see her hurt. He wasn't that evil. Now what was he supposed to do? How do you take care of an injured person?

"Scott! Did you find her?" Mike said as he came out of the clearing, Lightning not far behind him. Their looks changed the minute they saw the other two. Mike rushed over to them, checking Dawn's pulse. "Scott, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything! I just found her like this!"

"Okay, okay, calm down. We need to get her back to camp."

Lightning reacted before the others could do anything. Picking her up as if she was nothing but a rag doll. He grinned up at his friends. "Sha-Lightning needs a workout." And with that, they headed back towards the camp.

...

"_Hey look, it's that freak!"_

_Dawn burried her head and continued walking, trying to ignore the jeers and shouts from the other children. She flinched when she felt a hand on her shoulder pull her back._

_"Come back here freak, we're not done with you!"_

_"Yeah! Hey Todd, hold her down, I want to hit a witch!"_

_Dawn gave a cry when the kids held her down, not letting her up. She thrashed around, feeling panic settle in. She cried even louder when she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. The other children laughed and contined to hit and kick her. It wasn't until one of them spoke and then there was no more noise. Only a deep dull pain coursed throughout her body._

_"Make her watch! I want to see her face!"_

_Dawn felt herself being pulled up and she opened her eyes, only to be met with a worm. She recoiled at the thought of eating one of Mother Earths children. Dawn shook her head, refusing to eat it. "I won't eat it! Just leave me alone."_

_"Eat it!"_

_Two kids held her down and pryed open her mouth. Dawn choked as she felt the worm being shoved in her mouth. She felt her eyes water as the kids closed her mouth and forced her to chew it. She prayed that Mother Earth would forgive her._

_"What is going on here?"_

_The kids scattered when a woman walked near them. Dawn recognized her as the teacher. She glared at them and forced them all inside. Wrapping an arm around the small shaking girl, she led her inside to the nurse._

_Few hours later..._

_"She's in here Mrs. Fletcher. You can take her home now."_

_Dawn looked up from the camp cot to see her mother standing there, her lips pressed in a thin line. "Thank you Nurse. We'll be leaving now."_

_Dawn felt shame wash over her, though she did not know why. Perhaps it was because of the frosty glare her mother gave her. "Get up Dawn We're leaving."_

_"Mama, I-"_

_"This wouldn't have happened if you were a normal child. See how much trouble you caused?"_

_Dawn kept quiet the rest of the day. Was she really the cause of all this trouble? Was she really that evil?_

...

"Eh?" Dawn murmured as she opened her eyes to see an olive green ceiling. She looked at the rest of her surrondings, which consisted of a few beds, an I.V sticking from her arm, and Scott sitting in a chair next to her bed. Wait, why was Scott in here?

"Finally, you're awake. Do you know how worried everyone was? Well, except for Jo, but do you know what would have happened? Do you!"

Dawn smiled calmly at him, a little touched that he was worried. Scott frowned and shook his head, his cheeks turning a little pink. "Not that I was worried or anything. You're just being a burden by getting hurt."

A burden. That's what she was. A burden.

Scott looked at her, seeing the downcast look on her face. An unknown feeling settled in his chest. Was Scott Fields actually feeling...guilty? No, that was absurd. Scott didn't feel guilty about anything. Never ever.

"I'm sorry Scott," Dawn said with a kind smile on her face, "I'm sorry I've been so much trouble. Thank you for caring."

"Didn't I say I didn't care!"

"I can see it in your aura."

Scott rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't care and enough with your aura crap! Don't you know how weird that is?"

Dawn sighed and stared at the I.V. "There is no such thing as weird. If I'm weird, then what is normal?"

Scott opened his mouth to reply, only to find that he couldn't. Damn her and her intuition and weird sayings. Crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back. "Well...I...I..."

Dawn leaned over and placed a finger on his lips. "It's okay, I understand."

_"It's okay, I understand."_

Scott scooted his chair back, staring at her with wide eyes. It had been a long time since he had heard those words. The person who had said that hadn't crossed his mind in a long time. He couldn't even remember her name. Dawn raised an eyebrow at him, trying to read in his aura to see what was wrong.

"Scott, what's wrong?"

Scott shook his head, clearing his thouhts. "Nothing, it's nothing. I'm leaving."

Scott stormed out of the tent, heading to his bunk and ignoring the stares the others gave him. He had to find something and he couldn't be distracted right now. Digging through his suitcase, he pulled out a faded red and gray bracelet, staring at it intently. He didn't know why he kept the bracelet, he guessed he kept it as a good luck charm, though he didn't believe in that nonsense.

Perhaps he kept it as a reminder. A reminder that friends disapeared in your life and that you couldn't trust anyone. Never again would he trust anyone. It had hurt way to much, more than he had let on. That girl, though he couldn't remember her, meant a lot to him.

Sighing, he put the bracelet back and went into the mess hall, immediatly confronted by Zoey. He groaned and sat down, covering his face with his arms. "What do you want Zoey?"

"What did you do to Dawn?" She asked, a curious tone in her voice. Scott didn't want to talk to her. She was way to friendly for his taste. It was a wonder why Mike liked her. Then again, Mike was a friendship nerd as well.

"I did nothing to her." He replied calmly.

"Oh yeah? Then why did she look upset when I went to go visit her? She claimed she wasn't, but I could tell. What did you do?"

Scott lifted his head up and glared at her. "I didn't do anything! I just told her that she was being a burden by getting lost like that."

Zoey narrowed her eyes at him, almost as if she were getting protective of the moonbeam. "That was rude! You're a jerk Scott!"

"Like I haven't heard that before."

Brick came over before Scott could say anything. "I couldn't help but over hear that you were rude to a lady. Is that true, Scott?"

Scott felt a vein pop in his head. "All I said was that she was being a burden and we all know it's true!"

Sam shook his head at him, not looking up from his game. "That's cold dude." Even Jo came over, nodding her head. "I don't like her personally, but even I have to agree that that was cold. You better apologize or I will castrate you."

They all gave her an odd look, considering that this was Jo and she did not like ANYONE. Literally. Zoe nodded at her team mate and turned back to Scott, glaring at him like she was his teacher or something. "You have to apologize Scott."

"Who said I was going to?"

Jo leaned forward, getting in his face with a mean smirk. "If you don't, I'll castrate you with a pair of rusty scissors. So if I were you, ginger, I would apologize."

"Arg, why me?"

"The scissors are waiting Scott."

Scott groaned and got up, leaving the mess hall to escape these idiots. Why did he have to apologize? He was speaking the truth! She was being a burden. Then again, he wasn't sure if Jo would actually go through with the threat of castrating him. And he didn't want to find out.

Stepping into the sick tent, he cleared his throat, preparing for a quick apology. Much to his dismay, he found her asleep on her cot. Looking peaceful, yet strangely beautiful. Shaking his head, he began to take his leave. He'd apologize tomorrow. Or the next day.

* * *

Scott, you're so mean :( Ah well, we'll have to work on that. The thought of Jo actually threating to castrate someone gives me the chills. Thank god I can't be castrated teheheheheehe, well review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everybody! Thanks for all the support, it helps me when I'm writing. No flames please, but I appreciate everything else. I don't own TDROTI or any of its characters. If you didn't know that by now

* * *

**I lose my way, and it's not too long before you point it out,**

**I cannot cry, because I know it's weakness in your eyes,**

**I'm forced to fake, a smile, a laugh, everyday of my life,**

**My heart can't possibly break, when it wasn't even whole to start with**

**-Because of you by Kelly Clarkson**

* * *

_'Dawn's thoughts'_

_'What is with Scott? I don't understand him, not at all. I can't read him, and that's what frightens me a little. This has never happened to me before. Well, actually it has. When I was younger, there was a boy whose aura I could not read. But I can't remember him though._

_Scott is just...vile. He's cruel, heartless, and a total jerk. Yet, I feel there is more to him then meets the eye. Sometimes, When I catch him alone, his aura is very calm and relaxed. When he's with others, he's prideful and fierce, as if nothing in this world scares him. Does a person like him have nothing at all they're afraid of?_

_I wanted to be born in Mother Earth. Then we'd always be together, so that if she died, I would die with her, and only the animals and plants would care. No one would miss me if I were to disapear. Not mother, papa,...Scott._

_Wait, why Scott? Why did his name cross my mind? Out of all the other people I know, why him? We dislike each other so much that I can't stand to be near him. Yet for some reason, I can't stand to be not near him sometimes. I feel like I know him. Is that...normal?_

_'End thoughts'_

"Hey Dawn, how are you feeling?"

Dawn looked up to see Zoey sitting next to her, a smile on her face and a faint blush on her cheeks. Dawn could tell from her aura that she and Mike had been speaking to one another. Dawn smiled and poked at the bandages around her head. "I'm fine Zoey. They're letting me out this afternoon."

"That's good to hear," Zoey said, the blush still on her cheeks. "Oh, and by the way, has Scott apologized to you?"

"Huh?"

"I'll take that as a no then."

Dawn shook her head, seeing no need for all this attention. "Why would he need to apologize? Nothing happened."

"He called you a burden. That was not nothing."

Dawn sighed, running a hand through her blond hair. "I'm fine Zoey. Really, it's nothing."

Zoey gave her an uneasy look, but let the subject drop. Instead, her aura darkned slightly as she thought of Anne Maria. Dawn looked at her patiently. One day Zoey would realize that Mike loved her, not the jersey shore reject. Besides, the other one was just one of Mike's personalitys. She had been one of the first people to catch onto this.

"Zoey, Mike really does like you."

Zoey looked at her with a surprised, yet sad expression. "I wish. He likes Anne Maria, who has all the looks and such."

"Mike doesn't care about looks. He likes you for who you are Zoey."

"If you say so."

Both girls were quiet for a few minutes, not quite knowing what to say next. Dawn looked at the redhead, knowing that she was feeling just as awkaward as she was. Trying to find an ice breaker, Dawn spoke up. "Zoey, how do you know when you like someone?"

Zoey paused, thinking about that one. "Well, I guess it depends all on the person. I think when you like someone, you get this warm, happy feeling inside you. When they're not with you or are with someone else, then you feel..."

"Lonely?"

Zoey smiled and nodded. "That's the word. Why are you asking? Do you like someone on the island?"

Dawn felt a light blush settle on her pale cheeks. "N..No! I was just curious."

Zoey's smile widened. "You like someone! Spill! Who is it?

Dawn shook her head, some of her hair flying in Zoey's face. "It's no one, I'm serious."

Zoey didn't look convinced, but she let it go and left the tent with a friendly good bye. Dawn sat up a little in her bed, draping her legs over the side of the bed and getting up, feeling a little light headed. She almost fell over if it weren't for a pair of arms to catch her.

She winced slightly when she heard Scott speak in an irriatated tone. "What the hell are you doing? You're supposed to be in bed!" Dawn shook her head and tried to pry herself out of his arms, but to no avail. He was stronger than she was

"I'm better now, so could you please let me go?" She asked calmly. Scott stared at her and released her. She wobbled a bit, but then sat down, seeing no need to strain herself any furthor. She looked up at him with a pleasent smile. "So what brings you here?"

She felt slightly amused with how uncomftorable he was. She knew he came in here to apologize, but he didn't seem like the type of person that did that on a normal basis. He ran a hand through his orange hair and looked at the wall, his lips pressed in a thin line. "Sorry," Was all her muttered. Dawn tilted her head.

"For what?"

He gave her an irritated look. "For calling you a burden. It wasn't nice. There, are you happy now?"

Dawn grinned and nodded her head. "Very happy. Though, it seems you were put up to this."

His face turned red, which answered her question. "I was not!"

"I think you were."

"I was not!"

Dawn sighed and felt irritation crawl under her skin. "If you're going to apologize, at least be sincere about it. If not, then you're wasting your time. And mine."

And for a second time, Scott had nothing to say to that.

...

_Kerplop!_

Scott felt satisfied when he heard the rock land at the bottome of the lake. Throwing rocks usually helped him relax, something he should be doing every single minute, but he had a busy life. He was almost out of highschool, his pappy needed to go to a nursing home and they couldn't afford it, plus, Dawn was irritating the crap out of him. All his thoughts always led back to her. He couldn't explain it.

Everytime he thought of school, it would lead to Dawn. Pappy, Dawn, nursing home, Dawn. What the hell was wrong with him? She was just some silly girl who was always in his way. An expendable girl. Yet deep down, thinking that seemed..wrong.

Growling, he got up and kicked some of the sand on the beech. What was wrong with him? He shouldn't be thinking about her at all. He didn't even know her that well. When she went missing, he had felt a feeling he had never felt before. He felt..actually concerned for her. Was that normal? But then again, when was anything normal?

Heading back to his cabin, he began to think to himself. Why Dawn? When he first arrived at the island, he had felt an instant connection with her, even though it was kind of dislike vs. dislike. He knew she disliked him, yet he couldn't bring himself to care. Still, she managed to get under his skin. Everything she did bothered him. The way she talked, walked, hell, even her body language.

Laying down on his bed, he placed a hand over his eyes, groaning quietly to himself. It was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everybody! Thanks for all the support, it helps me when I'm writing. No flames please, but I appreciate everything else. I don't own TDROTI or any of its characters. If you didn't know that by now

* * *

**A part of that'll never show**

**You're the only one that'll ever know,**

**Take it back where it all began,**

**Take your time, would you understand,**

**What it's all about?**

** what it's all about?**

**Little house by the Fray**

* * *

Todays challenge was going to be a tough one. Dawn knew this when she heard Chris mention outloud that he was going to be sharing all their embarissing secrets. She felt somewhat relieved that she didn't have anything too embarissing. On the contrary, she was glad they didn't have to share personal stories. Not that anyone here would care, besides maybe Zoey. She did however wonder what her other cast members stories were.

"Welcome to the getting to know you physical challenge," Chris said in an almost too casual voice. "Everyone all strapped in nice and snug?"

Dawn noticed Scott messing with his straps, an irritated look on his face. "Too snug! It's cutting into my shoulders!" He complained. Dawn raised an eyebrow at this. How much could Scott complain in one day?

"Yeah, childrens sized harnesses will do that." Chris replied before he started laughing. After he was done with that, he began to explain morer about the challenge. "Now, if you guys score a point, you get a pont. If no one owns up to the question, this happens!" With that, the Mutant Maggots were sent underwater. Dawn felt bad for them, seeing their horrified expressions when they resurfaced.

"There's a two legged shark monster down there!" Mike shouted.

"You mean Fang? Yeah, it turns out toxic waste can mess with stuff underwater. Who knew?" Chris said in an almost too causal voice.

"Heheh better them then us." Dawn felt slightly irritated when she heard Scott whisper that. Their poor castmates had been scared to death! Not to mention that poor shark had been mutated.

Chris turned back to explaining the rules. "Anywho, if a team gets dunked, the opposing team steal by gussing which dunkie is guilty. Guess right, you get a point. Guess wrong, and this happens." With that, Dawn and her team mates were sent underwater. By the time they resurfaced,Dawn could officialy say that Fang was the scariest thing she had seen on earth. She hoped Mother Earth would take pity on him one day.

"Alright, now we can start the game! Rats, now listen carefully. Who did this on the one and only date they ever had?" The question mark on the screen made a farting noise, causing everyone to laugh. Dawn could tell it was Sam, because his aura was dark with embarissment. Hitting the buzzer, he let out a cry of shock when it elecktricuted him.

But now thanks to Sam, they had one point. Chris turned to the maggots. "Who wet their pants on the first and last day of school? Brick hit the buzzer, his face red. Even Dawn couldn't help but laugh at that one. Not that she disliked Brick, he was a sweetie. But still, it was funny.

"Rats, whose first name is really Beverly?"

Brick stared at Chris as if he were an idiot. "That's not an embarissing question! Who cares if a girls name is Beverly!"

Dawn gave him a calm look, since her name started with a D and so did Dakota's. Not much to her surprise, Silent B hit the buzzer and raised his hand. She felt bad for him, knowing that having a girls name probably wasn't fun. She could tell from his aura

"Correct, Beverly," Chris sneered, "Rats get the point! But, I would've preffered a verbal reasponse."

"But B never talks! Just look at his aura!" Dawn intervened, defending her friend. B was a very nice guy. It's not his fault he was bullied into silence for his name. Chris rolled his eyes and took his remote. "Don't care. So, as a quick punishment..." He hit the button and the rats went underwater.

Dawn hoped her team wasn't mad at her for sending them underwater, even though it was B's fault. Suddenly, a shark with two legs came out and ate Scott. Dawn stared at it with horror, fearing for Scott's safety. She wanted to do something, but what could she do while she was strapped to a chair? Before the shark could eat anyone else, the bleachers came back up.

As they sat there dripping wet, she felt relieved when Scott came back up, looking quite angry. He glared at Dawn and the rest of his team. "Thanks fore leaving me down there, _team. _You can win this stupid challenge without me." Dawn thought he was behaving like a child. Which most of the time, he did.

To prove her point even further, Anne Maria spoke up. "If he's not playing, then I'm not either."

Thus causing more comotion and making a certain host upset. The challenge ended and Dawn had a feeling that it was going to get a whole lot worse.

* * *

Dawn had been right. The next challenge had been pretty difficult, and even though they had done their best, they made it to the elimination ceremony. Sadly, Dawn knew who was going to go, and for their sake, it was better if they did. Eventually, all the marshmellows were passed out and Dakota was sent flying. Dawn stayed at the dock and watched the moon as it continued to rise in the sky. She thought of Dakota and what she had learned from her.

Dakota's family was rich, and her father was often away at work, so he was rarely home. Her mother was also a model and she was rarely home too. Even so, the family was still together in a weird way, even though Dakota wanted someone to love her. Not her looks. Sometimes, it was very desperate. Dawn wondered what it was like to be in a home that wasn't broken.

Sighing, Dawn sat on the docks, dangling her feet over the edge and stared at her reflection in the moonlight. She thought about her home, her parents, the accident that had happened all those years ago. The words rang in her mind.

A happy home, smiling and laughing everyday. There hadn't been many problems, but when she was a young child, she hadn't noticed the strain on her parents. It was, in a way, like being inside a play. All it needed, was that accident...

"What are you doing out here, Moonbeam?"

She turned around to see Scott, giving her an irritated look. She got up and went over to him calmly. "I was watching the moon, trying to clear my thoughts."

"Why on earth would you need to clear your thoughts?"

Dawn sighed. "Believe it or not Scott, we all have things we hold close in your thoughts. Your parents death does bother you. I know you wish you could have met them."

Scott stared at her, shock written on his face. "Y..I never told you that! How...wait, let me guess, my aura told you."

Dawn nodded. "It's relaxed at the moment, making it easier to read."

"Well stop it. I don't believe in that shit. Why won't you get your head in reality? The supernatural doesn't exsist." Scott said, glaring at her in anger. He didn't like the fact that she now had leverage against him. She could use it as blackmail if she wanted to. Yet, for some reason, he didn't think she would. He watched as her calm expression turned angry.

"It's not shit! But what would you know? You know nothing about me! All you do is sneer and accuse people! Well I'm sick of it!" Never before had Dawn felt this angry. It seemed that Scott brought out the worse in her. She turned away from him, storming away and tripping in the process. She felt even angrier when he caught her, looking, slightly concerned. She wrenched herself from him. "Don't touch me! Just leave me alone!"

Scott stared at her as she walked away, somewhat shocked. He had never seen her this angry, he must have hit a nerve. He felt a little...guilty. He immediatly decided he didn't like this feeling, as much as he didn't like Dawn. Yet, somewhere inside, he felt like he was lying to himself.

* * *

Dawn gave a sigh as she began her morning meditation. She felt upset with herself after what happened last night. How could she have let her emotions get the best of her? It went against everything she stood for. She was supposed to be calm and collected, not angry. Mother earth would be furious with her. She knew she had to apologize to Scott. Even though she didn't really want to.

Getting up, she walked over to the Toxic rats boy cabin and knocked on the door, not wanting to be rude. Much to her relief, she heard Scott call out. Turning the door knob, she walked inside. Scott looked surprised to see her, after what happened last night, she wasn't surprised.

"What do you want Moonbeam?" He asked in an irritated voice. Dawn looked at her shoes, feeling shy for some unknown reason.

"I came here to apologize for last night. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

Scott snorted and laid on his bed, looking up at the bunk above him. "Don't sweat it. It's no big deal."

"But I shouldn't have. It was rude."

Scott looked at her from the corner of his eye. "We all get angry. It's no big deal."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Now what exactly were you upset about? Not that I care, but it doesn't kill to know."

Dawn looked at him, sitting down on the bunk next to him. "It was nothing, your words just upset me. That is all."

Scott gave her a look that did not look convinced. He sat up and stared at her. "I don't believe you, but since I don't care, I'm not pushing it." Dawn stared at him, feeling a little uncomftorable with him being so close to her. She sighed and stared at the ground.

"Scott?"

"What is it now?"

"What is your home like?"

Scott gave her a strange look. "What do you mean by that?"

"Is your home..happy?"

"What kind of question is that!"

Dawn turned and pink and shook her head, feeling rather silly. "Never mind, it was really silly." Scott stared and her with an eyebrow raised. "My home is fine. It's just me and my Pappy. I love him more than anything."

Dawn looked at him. "Does he ever..get mad at you?"

Scott narrowed his eyes and leaned closer towards her. "What kind of questions are these? Is something bothering you?"

"No! Everythings fine, your aura just seems a little off."

Scott sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Enough with the aura talk. Can't you be normal for once?"

_"Why can't you be a normal little girl? Why are you such...such a freak!"_

Dawn stood up and headed for the door, giving Scott a calm, polite look. "I better go, I'm sorry for bothering you." She left after that, causing Scott to wonder what exactly just happened and why she was acting weird. Well, weirder than normal.

* * *

Hmmm I wonder what this accident is about. Looks like we'll have to find out XD


	5. Chapter 5

Hahahaha I am back! I think there is something wrong with the server, I have 17 reviews and it only says 3 when I look at the story. Weird 0.o. Anyway, I don't own tdroti and never will. Thank god. No flames please, but everything else is appreciated. Thank you for all the support so far. I love you guys! No, seriously, I do.

* * *

_I've often wonder why I carry all this guilt,_

_When it's you that helped me put up,_

_All these walls I built_

_-I'm Ok by Christina Aguilera_

* * *

A Happy Home

Where Mama loves you, and Papa loves you unconditionaly. Other families look so sad, but not her's. They were always smiling and laughing. They had lots of happy and fun filled times. That was, in a way, like being inside a play. All it needs is one simple mistake or disturbance. Dawn couldn't help but realize that as she sat indian style on the cabing porch. Opening her eyes, she sighed and tried to go back to meditating.

Her mind was distracted, which for her, was not a good thing. How was she supposed to help nature when she couldn't concentrate? Why was she thinking so much about her home, her family, and Scott? She had worked so hard at pushing those things to the back of her mind, so that she could feel at peace. Mother earth had been like an escape, is still was an escape from reality. She couldn't face it, and she knew she couldn't. At least not on her own.

She couldn't even look at Scott without feeling some sort of emotion. Never in her life had she felt this feeling, but she had sensed it in other people. She had this desire, this _need_ to be near him. To run her hands through his orange hair, to hold his rough hand. All these feeling soared through her body.

She did not like these feelings.

Someone like her did not deserve to love. She was a mistake, a burden, a freak. She would just hold him down and she knew he would agree. The whole idea of them seeing each other made her want to laugh and cry hysterically. It wouldn't even make any sense. They were polar opposites and opposites don't get along. Except for a few rare cases.

_'Dawn? Dawn is that you? It is! Thank goodness I've found you!'_

Dawn opened her eyes to see her chipmunk friend looking up at her with big friendly eyes. Dawn smiled at him and picked him up, stroking him gently. "Hello little one. How are you?"

_'I'm fine, except I'm having a bit of a problem.'_

"And what is that?"

_'My sister is stuck in a tree and she's too scared to come down. Can you help her?'_

Dawn smiled again and stood up, looking at her little friend, who was now perched on her shoulder. "Of course I can. Just show me where she is." The chipmunk leaped off her shoulder and scampered off into the woods, Dawn following closely behind, not even noticing the red head following her.

* * *

_'She's right here! Can you please help her?'_

Dawn looked at the chipmunk in the trees, a scared look on her fuzzy brown face. Dawn smiled gently at her. "It's okay little one. You can come down now."

_'I can't! I'm too scared! What if I get hurt?' _The female chipmunk asked. Dawn sighed and still smiled. "It's okay, I'll catch you."

_'I don't know...'_

"It's okay, you can trust me."

"Let me guess, you're talking to your animal friends again." A new voice called out. Dawn and the chipmunks turned to see Scott arriving in the clearing, looking irritated. Like that wasn't a surprise. Dawn smiled at him, trying to push down the feeling in her chest. "Hello Scott. I'm just helping my Chipmunk friend help his sister down from the tree."

"Can't she climb down? She is a chipmunk."

The female chipmunk looked insulted by this. Dawn gave her an apologetic look. "Don't mind him little friend, he just doesn't understand what it's like to be scared."

Scott huffed and came to stand next to her. He looked at the chipmunk in the tree and sneered. "You're a coward if you can't climb down."

"Scott!"

"I bet you can't do it."

"Scott, please!"

"I bet you're so weak, that you'll never be able to become strong."

That was the last straw, the chipmunk leaped from the tree and jumped on Scott. He saw this coming and stepped out of the way. Only after she did that, did she realize that she was out of the tree and she ran towards her brother. Dawn glared at Scott. "That was horrible!"

"Well it got the chipmunk out."

"But it was mean!"

"Well not everyone is full of sugar, spice, and everything nice."

Dawn huffed and crossed her arms, rolling her eyes. "Scott, what you said was hurtful. Do you even think before you say anything?"

"No."

"Well you should."

"Well I don't."

Dawn sighed in defeat. There was no point in trying to change him, it was basically impossible. The two chipmunk siblings, seeing things were getting tense, waved and thanked Dawn before rushing off, leaving Scott and Dawn alone in the clearing. Scott felt this odd feeling rise in his chest, a...nerveous feeling. Being alone with Dawn always felt this way. Not a strange nerveous, just nerveous.

Scott sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I do have a reason for coming here."

"And what is that?" Dawn replied, now feeling interested in what he had to say. Scott kicked a rock on the ground, narrowing his eyes at her. "About what happened a few days ago. What were all those questions about?"

Dawn looked away from him. "It was nothing, your aura-"

"Save it."

Dawn looked at him dejectedly. "Excuse me?"

Scott stepped forward, towering over her small frame. "Save it. I don't like being lied to. And you don't seem like someone who lies to people. What's bothering you?"

Dawn looked away, feeling moodiness settle in. "Why do you care? You said you didn't, so why do you now?"

"I don't care!"

"Then what do you want Scott? What do you want from me? I don't understand you at all, and it makes me confused." Dawn was practically crying at this point. All she seemed to be doing nowdays was crying. God, she was such a baby. Scott sighed and walked out of the forest, an angry look on his face. Dawn could practically hear the words in her head, screaming at him.

_'Don't go!'_

* * *

"Stupid moonbeam and her stupid thoughts." Scott grumbled as he whiddled away on a piece of wood. The image of Dawn saying those things to him had not left his mind. It was as if she were haunting him, trying to reel him in closer and then push him away. It was as if she kept everyone at arms length. He looked out the window when he spotted her cheerfully talking to B.

"She's so fake." He snorted, ignoring the looks he got from some of the campers. He could see right through her. No one was that happy and cheerful all the time. He wondered why she acted the way she did.

_'Even the most happy people, have things they hold deep down inside of them.'_ He found himself thinking that, now feeling an urge to find out what was going through that brain of hers.

* * *

_"Mama, Papa, come on! We're going to be late!" _

_5 year old Dawn tugged on her father's jacket sleeve, an impatient look on her face. Her parents laughed and followed her to the car. Tonight they were meeting her mother's parents, whom Dawn called Grandma and Grandpa. She hadn't seen them for monthes and she was very eager to see them. The family got into the car and soon they were on their way._

_With her father driving calmly and her mother and her chatting in the back, it seemed like a normal evening. Dawn was chattering cheerfully to her mother and only stopped when she saw headlights coming straight towards them. There was no screaming, just Dawn saying "Ohhh!" and then silence and sheer, burning, inconcivable pain._

* * *

Well there's a little insight onto what the accident was. I hope. Well review!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I hope you all have enjoyed this so far. I know I have ^-^, but I will let you know that I will try not to rush things. I hate rushing, so I will try not to. Scott and Dawn's relationship is building, or so to say. Disclaimer is the same as always. Also, during the challenge, sorry for not using the exact dialouge, it's been ages since I've seen the episode. Does anyone know where I can watch the episodes?

* * *

**Even though I'm the sacrifice,**

**You won't try for me, not now,**

**Though I'd die to know you love me,**

**I'm all alone,**

**Isn't something missing?**

**Isn't someone missing me?**

**-Missing by Evanescence**

Dawn shot up in her bed, nearly hiting her head on the bunk above her. Breathing deeply, she put a hand over her heart, trying to calm down. She hadn't thought of that dream in a while. In fact, she thought she had trained her mind to forget it. Apparently, this wasn't the case. That dream had came and there was no point in denying it. The best she could do was move on with her day.

Getting out of bed and taking off her pajamas, she traced the spot on her abdomen where she had been scratched by metal during the car crash. It could have cut her in half, or so the docters had said. There was a chance she might not have even made it. They told her how lucky she was that some guardian angel had protected her. Some guardian angel.

Putting her green sweater on, she walked towards the mess hall, noticing she was the last one to walk in. Not that anyone cared, they probably figured she had been there the whole time. Sitting down at her table, she poked at a bowl of "Oatmeal", wrinkling her nose at it's pasty complection. It took away her appetite, so she merely pushed it away.

"Well isn't this a first. You're usually the first one up."

Dawn sighed, not in the mood for Scott's antics. "I overslept. I will make for it later. Unlike you, Mother Earth forgives me." Dawn instantly felt stupid for saying that. Scott just smirked and snorted.

"Well I don't need Mother what's her face to forgive me."

Dawn stared at him, her mouth set in stone. "Take. That. Back."

"What?"

"Take. It. Back."

"I don't know what's gotten into you today."

Zoey seemed to notice what Dawn was about to do and quickly came over, drapping an arm around the blond's shoulder. "Hey Dawn," she said causually. "You told me you were going to read my future today. Remember?"

Dawn looked at her, knowing what she was doing. Slowly, she nodded her head, noticing the death glare most of the campers were sending to Scott. He simply ignored them and ate the pasty oatmeal. Once they were away from ear shot, Zoey looked her square in the eyes. "What the crap was that back there?"

Dawn looked at her shoes, embaressed. "I snapped. I didn't mean to, but I haven't been myself lately."

"What do you mean?"

Dawn bit her lip. "I've been distracted. I haven't been focusing on what I came here to do. Help Mother Earth."

Zoey stared at her for a few minutes, before a smile crept onto her face. "I see." Was all she said.

"I see?"

"I get what's going on."

Dawn stared at her for a few minutes before it finally hit her. Backing away with her hands in a defensive gesture, she looked at the redhead. "No, there is no way I could...it's not possible."

Zoey just gave her a calm look. "But you know it is. You're falling for him, Scott, of all the people on this island."

"But it can't be! He and I are...not compatable."

"Compatable? What does that have to do with anything?"

"I...it...I..."

"That's what I thought."

Dawn sighed and shook her head. "I don't love him. I can't. It would be...warped."

Zoey stared at her, a look of puzzlement on her face. "Warped? How would it be warped?"

Dawn shook her head again. "Never mind, it's nothing."

"If you want to talk about it, that's okay."

"I know Zoey, but I don't want to talk right now."

Zoey put a hand on her shoulder, a smile on her face and eyes. "When you're ready to talk, I'll be right here."

* * *

"We should use this snowball."

"I don't want to use this one. I'm team captain, so I say which ones we're going to use!"

Dawn raised an eyebrow at Scott as he grabbed a snowball. She almost giggled when it blew up in his face, but she didn't. She just looked at him and put a hand on his shoulder. "You weren't held enough as a child."

Scott just stared at her, making her feel a tad bit uncomftorable. She went back to looking at snowballs, trying to pick ones that wouldn't explode. She smiled when she found one and handed it to him. Tilting it back on the shovel and watching it fly through the air, they looked exstatic as it hit the Maggots fort. Scott almost wanted to hug her. Almost, but then he remembered that he was going to make them lose the challenge.

He was going to get another snowball, when a huge beetle appeared from the snow, hissing at the two teens. Dawn thought of the little beetle she had rescued that morning, not surprised to see it standing there. Scott turned to the beetle, wishing it would go away, but then an idea popped in his head. "See this girl? She resuced your little friend."

Dawn just waved at the beetle. It softned up and waved back. A few minutes later, Scott had sent it out of their fort and to the opposing team to attack them. Dawn momentarily forgot the tension between them and looked at him with bright eyes. "I didn't know you were a beetle whisperer."

Scott scoffed and turned away, Dawn following closely behind him with a happy smile on her face. He couldn't help but give a smirk, but it soon faded when Mike came prancing over, looking all dainty and then something changed. He was more...macho or so to say. He even hit Scott with a shovel! A shovel! Scott soon got up, but when he made sure no one was paying attention, he went over to Silent B's invention and tampered with it, causing their fort to melt.

"B! Look what you did! Now we've lost the challenge!"

Dawn stared at the large male, seeing a betrayed look on his face. Dawn frowned, sensing something was off. It just didn't quite add up, but what was going on?

* * *

"I vote we kick B off the island."

Lightning and Sam both nodded, both of them believing that B had melted their fort on purpose. Dawn frowned, still looking a bit unconvinced. Scott leaned down and whispered the most horrible words on the earth. "He hates nature."

When he was finished and everyone left to do their own things, Dawn stayed outside with Scott. He seemed to notice her staring at him before he turned to her. "What are you looking at?"

Dawn pushed a strand of her hair back. "I..I wanted to apologize. Again."

Scott gave a groan of irritation and walked over to her, taking her by the shoulders. "Will you stop apologizing? It's getting on my nerves!"

"But I acted so rude this morning!"

"Will you shut it already!"

_Shut up!_

Dawn stepped back from Scott, her eyes wide. Scott raised an eyebrow at this and took her hand. "Dawn?"

Silence

"Dawn, say something!"

Silence

Scott growled and yanked her towards him, his own eyes widening when he saw a bracelet around her arm, the colors green and purple stringed together. It puzzled him for a moment. He had seen something like that before, but he couldn't remember where. Dawn noticed him staring at her bracelet, intrigued by his puzzled expression. She had to touch his face for him to stop staring at it. "Scott?"

"Will you remove your hand from my face?"

Dawn obliged and stared at his hand, noticing how her tiny one seemed to fit in his large one. Scott stared at her, before his own hand touched her face, his eyes searching for something. Her eyes widened again when she realized what he had seen.

_No! Don't look!_

His hand brushed some of the front strands of her hair back, and she shut her eyes tightly, hoping he would stop.

_You won't like what you see. You'll be...disgusted_

"Dawn, what are those on your face?" Scott asked, his own voice sounding horrified by what he saw. The area on the farside of her eyes had two long scars, along with the rest of her upper face all the way to the middle of her nose, although those ones were barely visable and you could only feel the bumps that were also barely there. Only the ones on the side of her face were still prominant.

Dawn stepped back from him, smiling a small smile. "There was an accident a few years ago. I got hurt pretty badly."

_And also, it took my life away_

* * *

Yeah, not as interesting. But anyway, review! Sorry for the cliff hanger too. NOT! heheheheheh


	7. Chapter 7

I am on a role today! Disclaimer is the same as usual. I don't think anyone would believe I own this. I hope.

* * *

**It's like I can't breathe,**

**It's like I can't see anything,**

**Nothing but you, **

**I'm addicted to you**

**It's like I can't think, without you interrupting me,**

**In my thoughts, in my dreams,**

**You've taken over me,**

**It's like I'm not me, It's like I'm not me.**

**-Addicted by Kelly Clarkson**

_"She's lost quite a lot of blood and she's suffered from a couple of minor injuries that we've already taken care of. The thing we're concerned with, is her head. It's traumatized and it's given her a concussion. We're going to have her stay her for a while. It's a good thing she was in the backseat when the accident happened. I hate it when little children die in accidents."_

_Dawn opened her eyes, and immediatly panciked. She couldn't see, everything was dark and it scared her. To top that, her head hurt with unimaginable pain. What happened? Where were her parents? Were they alive? _

_"Mama? Papa? Where are you?" She called out in a weak voice._

_"Docter, she's awake."_

_Dawn tried to sit up, but felt woozy and disoriented. Panic rose in her chest. What if her parents were dead? The very thought of her parents being dead was horrible!_

_"Docter, her heart is acelerating!"_

_"Sedate her, we need her to calm down!"_

_Dawn struggled against the people. "Where's my Mama and Papa? Where are they? Tell me!"_

_She felt a hand on her shoulder as the world began to get hazy and a voice spoke to her. "It's okay little girl, you're parents are in the room with you."_

_Dawn felt more reassured when she felt another hand touch her shoulder. "I'm right her Dawn, Mamma's here."_

_"Mama..."_

Dawn opened her eyes the very next morning with another dream she did not want to think about. She looked at her dream catcher, noticing it was still intact. What was going on? Why was she thinking of these things? She shook her head and forced herself out of bed. Looking at herself in the mirror, she traced the scars on her face. Barely noticable if you looked up close. Tones of Dermotologists had operated on her face and had given her ointment. It had worked, but the scars would still be there forever.

Heading out of the cabin, she realized she was the last one up yet again. She hoped this wasn't becoming a habit. As she walked towards the mess hall, a hand grabed her wrist and jerked her towards them. She knew it was Scott because of the dark aura he always had.

"You're up late again. Why?" He questioned, looking annoyed. Even Dawn felt a little annoyed. If he said he didn't care, than why did he keep bothering her? She calmly plucked her hand out of his and faced him with a tired look.

"It's none of your buisness."

He snorted and continued to stare her down, making her feel small. "Like hell it isn't. You're acting odd and I know you can't keep this act up forever. You're not that strong." Dawn glared at him and took a step back, her grey eyes boring into his.

"I am so strong. I've lived on my own long enough."

"Lived on your own?"

Dawn felt a bit silly for letting that information slip out. She shook her head. "Never mind, I know how to take care of myself."

"Uh-uh, sure you do."

"I do so!"

"Well you've gotten hurt and lost, you couldn't even help that chipmunk, so I don't think you are."

Dawn felt like stomping her foot, but that would be a childish reaction. "You don't know anything about me. Why are you able to judge?"

He sat down on the porch and crossed his hands behind his head. "Then tell me."

"But you don't care."

"I have nothing better to do since the challenge hasn't started today."

Dawn stared at him before sitting down next to him, resting her chin on her knee's and staring out at the scenery in front of them. "I wasn't always psychic."

Scott was shocked at what he had just heard. Creepy girl wasn't always Creepy girl? Now he wanted to know more. "I find that hard to believe. What happened?"

Dawn paused for a minute, not really wanting to talk, but seeing as that he wouldn't stop bothering her, she continued. "There was an accident one day. A really bad car crash that almost killed me. I injured my head really badly. The docters didn't think I would make it, but I did. That was when my sixth sense awakened, or was trigured."

"Sixth sense?"

"Humans used to have it, but as we evolved, we needed it less and less."

"Uh-uh." Scott replied, not looking entirely convinced. He looked at the moonchild, who had an annoyed glimmer in her eyes. She must have been really tired to be annoyed. She looked at him with a hint of anger.

"Is this how you treat people who tell you their problems?"

Scott scoffed and threw a rock at the sceneray. "No one wants me to hear their problems. I am not a sympathetic person." He almost felt a little nerveous when her gaze penetrated him.

"You could try to be nicer you know, your aura tells me you are a sensetive guy."

"I am not sensetive."

"Yes you are. You just need to show it more often." Dawn got up and began to walk away when Scott grabbed her hand again, pinning her to the hand rail and their faces just inches apart.

"And who are you," Scott hissed in an angry tone, "What I need to do?"

To say Dawn wasn't at least a little bit scared would be a lie. Never before had Scott been this close to her, nor anyone else for that matter. It kind of sent a shiver up her spine, which she denied. Scott was just mad at what she said, even though he knew it was true. He didn't want his true colors to show. It seemed that he was ashamed or scared of them.

"Are we interrupting something here?" A voice that belonged to Sam said, which caused Scott's face to turn pink with anger and embaressement. He turned to the gamer and spat at him. "Nothing is going on!"

"So this was who you were making out with that morning you came in late," Lightning snickered before turning to Dawn, "Lightning didn't know Creepy girl had the hots for Scott."

Dawn's face turned pink. "It's not that, I just had something on my face."

Sam shook his head. "Yeah, sure sure." He finished before walking away, Lightning running off to do something else, leaving Scott and Dawn both flustered and jumpy. Scott was just downright irritated, and a little relieved. He stormed away from Dawn and went into the bathroom, running some water on his face. When he had Dawn like that, he had felt this urge, this desire to kiss her.

Did he like the Moonchild? No! That would be crazy! Scott Fields did not like anyone, except for his Pappy. And maybe the girl he had met when he was six, but he hadn't seen her for ten years. He didn't even remember what she looked like. Not that mattered, he was sure that he would know who she was when he saw her.

Dawn was just...weird. Not a bad weird or a good weird, just weird. She was always off in her own little world, just her and nature. If he didn't know better, it would seem that she was hiding something. It seemed that she needed to escape reality. He was surprised she thought she was strong, when it was clear that she was becoming an emotional mess. Not that he cared, but for some reason, the thought of her being sad was something he didn't ever want to see.

* * *

Chris had surprised them that night by having a challenge in the middle of the night. Scott did not like being awoken in the middle of his sleep just to do some stupid challenge. Plus, his team had won, which was not a good thing for him because it ruined his plan. Either way, even if they had lost, no one would have been sent home. Chris made Brick join their team. Great, just great.

The challenge wasn't even that difficult. He was a genious at finding out riddles, but that stupid shark would not stop following him. It seemed that Fang was hell bent on eating him and he had no idea why. He also had felt a little annoyed when Dawn was the first person to go missing. Sure that was a good thing his team got penalized for that, but he didn't want her to get hurt. He secretly had been concerned about her where abouts. Not that he was going to share that. The cast wouldn't let him hear the end of it.

So as he was walking out of the shower area, he walked past the girls side of the cabin only to hear sniffling. His eyes narrowed, knowing Dawn was the only one in there now. Why on earth would she be crying? Wait, since when did he care? Scowling, he began to walk even further away when he heard her choke on her tears. Annoyed by the fact he was probably going to keep hearing her cry all night, he marched in the room, surprising her.

"S..Scott, what are you doing her?" She asked, and he could see the tear marks on her face. He instantly knew she was trying not to cry. He went over to her until he stood before her.

"I heard you crying and I personally don't want to be kept up all night hearing you." He said, now feeling slightly bad that she looked ashamed for a second. He only felt more irritated when she put on a smile.

"I'm sorry Scott, I'll keep it down. You go back to bed."

"No."

She looked at him with a surprised face and she tilted her head. "Why won't you go back to bed? Scott, are you actually, concerned about me?"

Scott felt his face turn red and he was thankful she couldn't see him very well. "No! I just want to know what you were crying about."

"So you do care."

"I never said that!"

"It's in your aura. It's looking a bit pink."

Scott snorted at her aura crap, though at the moment, he didn't care. He heard Dawn give a sigh. "I'm fine Scott, really. Don't worry about me."

He sat on the bed next to her, staring at the other bunks. "That's a lie. Why do you keep lying? Don't you like honesty?"

Dawn looked at him before looking at her hands in her lap. "I don't know. I guess I don't want to be fussed over. The reason I was crying, was because I had a bad dream."

"A bad dream? Really?"

Scott almost felt himself smile when she began to laugh. He admited to himself that she had a nice laugh. It was like the windchimes his Mammy used to have on their porch, before she died and Pappy took them down. He decided that she looked better when she smiled and laughed. When she was done laughing, her smile fell and she looked at her lap, her face pink from laughing so much.

Scott leaned back up against the wall, turning his head to face her. "So what was this dream about?" He asked, a tad bit curious. Her face fell and he swore that her eyes darkend just a little.

"I had a dream...about my parents."

"Your parents?"

She nodded and drew her knee's up against her. "My parents...don't accept the fact that I'm psychic. They pretend I don't exsist, or at least try not to. In fact, if the oppertunity rose and they could trade me in for a NORMAL daughter, they would." She finished bitterly. Scott felt a bit astounded. He couldn't imagine Pappy not loving him, even if it was in his own way.

"It's ironic isn't it?" She continued in a bitter voice, "How a family can be so happy and then suddenly, you're the worst thing on the planet. Is it wrong for families to love one another? Sometimes I don't think it is, but I find the ones that act all happy all the time wrong."

Scott waited until she was finished, clearing his throat. "Families that act all happy all the time are fake. Usually there is something wrong and they have learned to hide it."

Dawn nodded at that. "How long do we have to wait before it becomes too much?" She murmured.

"Hm?"

She sighed and repeated what she said. "How long do we have to wait before it becomes to much. After the accident, I began to understand, see and hear things other people couldn't. My parents hated that, they couldn't accept that their sweet little girl had become this..this..freak."

"They call you a freak?"

She nodded. "They do sometimes, but I've learned to accept who I am. It's funny though, they tried. Even though they couldn't stand me, even though they considered me a burden, they tried, they struggled, until finally, they broke and we just couldn't go back to the way things were."

Scott stayed silent, not knowing what to say. He had never heard anyone with this kind of problem before. Were there scenarios like this in the world? Had her life been a lie this entire time. "Did they always treat you like this?" He asked in an unusually careful voice.

She shook her head. "No. There was a time before the accident. In those times, we were always happy and having fun. I was the perfect child. In a way, that was like being inside a play. All it need was the accident, and the play was over."

Scott said nothing for a minute, processing the information through his mind. "I'm guessing you don't hate them, do you?"

"Hate them?" She asked in a bewildered voice, "How can I hate them? One day, they'll accept me and I'll be forgiven from all the stress I've caused them. Then maybe, maybe, they'll find a way to love me again."

"Doubt it," Scott snorted, "Your parents sound like a bunch of pricks to me. If someone is going to treat their own child like that, then they're obviously horrible people."

"Scott! Don't say that!"

He scoffed and got up. "Whatever, I'm out of here." He was stopped when he felt her small hand grasp his wrist. He turened to her with an eyebrow raised and she gave a sheepish, and if Scott didn't know any better, a desperate look. "Please don't leave. Just stay with me until I fall asleep."

Rolling his eyes, he went over to her and got into the bed next to her, not minding the feeling of having her body so close to his. In a matter of minutes, her eyes had closed and she had fallen asleep. Even then, Scott didn't get up, he just stayed there next to her, feeling the strands of her hair, enjoying its silky feeling. He knew he should get up and leave, since she was already asleep, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

She turned over and cuddled up into his chest, making Scott raise his eyebrow. He didn't know she moved around when she slept. But oh well, it didn't matter. He just sighed and closed his eyes, falling into deep slumber.

* * *

Well that was long. Anywho, review!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey again! Disclaimer is the same as usual. Dawn will be voted off like in the show only maybe more slightly different. The events afterward will be different and Cameron will win. I live in America and for some reason, Lighting won. What is up with that?

* * *

**The pieces of the past that linked us,**

**After removing them all,**

**As though morning would repent us,**

**Let me plunge in and drown inside you**

**-Alluring Secret by Rin & Len Kagamine featuring Hatsune Miku**

* * *

Dawn awoke that morning to the sun shinning in her room and also, to the feeling of being comftorably squished against something and being warm. She turned to her eyes to the object, only to see Scott clutching her against his frame, still asleep and snoring softly. She couldn't help but look at his sleeping face, mesmerized by his freckels and his calm expression. It was nice to see him relaxed and at peace. It made him look nicer.

She reached her hand out and touched his face, dragging her hadn down to his jaw, liking the feeling of his skin in her hand. She tried looking into his aura, but even in sleep, it was still guarded. She immediatly dropped her hand when she felt Scott awaken and give a yawn. He opened his eyes, looking at her face and sighing. She gave him a puzzled look when he got up, fixing his wrinkled shirt.

"You didn't leave last night. Why?"

He seemed to freezed at those words. "I fell asleep. If I hadn't, I would've moved."

Dawn felt slightly hurt by those words, but she hid it well. "Oh, well..that's okay. I would've expected that from you."

His eyes narrowed and he came over to her, towering over her small frame. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

Dawn gave a small gulp and averted her eyes from his. "It...it means it's not surprising that you would leave. You don't care about me or anyone else."

Scott glared at her, knowing she had a point. He didn't care about anyone except himslef, his Pappy, and Dawn. Wait, since when did he put Dawn on his care list? She was just some insignificant girl who was on the island, someone who he had to take out in order to win. He promised himself he wouldn't develope feelings for anyone. Never again. It hurt too much.

Dawn stared at him, her eyes widening in realization. "You're afraid. You're afraid of loving other people."

"I am not!"

She just shook her head at him and looked into his eyes. "You're afraid of being left behind, that's such a sad feeling." She said in a sincere voice. She reached her hand to touch his face in a sympathetic gesture when he grabbed her wrist up in the air, sliding her sleeve down and reveling a green and purple bracelet. He stared at it for a long time, his mind trying to process where it had come from.

"Scott?"

No reply.

"Scott?"

Silence.

He barely registered the fact that Dawn was poking him, trying to snap him back to reality. He just stayed as stoic as ever. Eventually, all her poking managed to snap him out of it and he blinked at her. Dawn tilted her head at him. "What was wrong Scott?"

He shook his head. "It was nothing. I just spaced out."

Dawn raised an eyebrow at this, but didn't say anything. Instead, she noticed something sticking out of his front pocket, pulling it out and ignoring the protests from Scott, she examined the red and gray bracelet, swearing that she had seen it somewhere before. Before she could say anything, Scott snatched the bracelet back and crammed it into his pocket. "Don't go around pick pocketing people!"

She bit her lip. "I'm sorry Scott. I should have asked first."

"Damn right you better have."

She just looked at him with an eyebrow raised, studying him for a minute. "You have pick pocketed before. You shouldn't judge me."

"It was only once!"

"But you have no room to judge. Look at your own actions first."

Scott growled at her. "And what, now you're an angel? Like you don't do anything wrong?"

Dawn gasped, backing up a little until she hit the bedpost. "I never said that. I just said you shouldn't be a hypocrit."

"Well just because you can talk to nature and crap doesn't mean you need to go around telling people how to run their lives! Look at your own!" He instantly regretted saying that because her eyes went wide with hurt. He inwardly slapped himself for that. Without saying a word, she turned on her heel and began to leave the cabin, but not before Scott took her by the shoulder, trapping her exit.

"Don't leave." Was all he said and Dawn could swear he almost sounded, weak. She could now sense that underneath his difficult aura, was a scared, lost, lonely little boy who didn't want people to leave him. Before she could say anything, he smashed his lips upon hers in a dominating way. Dawn was too shocked to do anything. Her first kiss went to the person who was her complete opposite. But, she couldn't bring herself to care. She closed her eyes and melted into him, wrapping her arms around his neck as he deepend it.

He didn't really know what he was doing, which was a problem for Scott, since he liked being in control. One might say that he had control issues. He only barely registrated the fact that he was kissing Dawn and that she was responding back. He could feel his hands pulling her closer to him and that she was gripping his shirt as if it were the only steady thing in her life.

They didn't stop when they had to breath for air. They panted before Scott took her again only towards the wall and biting on her lower lip. Dawn couldn't help but like the sensation Scott was giving her. Never before had she felt this happy. Her home and family was unstable and she didn't feel wanted there, but with Scott, she felt the exact opposite. She felt as if he wanted her and that very thought sent her into pure bliss. Someone wanted her! She was wanted!

She placed her arms on his chest as he pryed open her mouth and probed her with his tounge. She willingly opened up for him and held him even tighter, afraid that if she let go, the feeling of being supported would disapear. Unfortunatly, it did stop and he pulled away, his eyes wide with shock and realization over what he just did. Even Dawn was feeling that now and her eyes were glazed over with what had just happened. Scott just ran out of the room while Dawn slid down to the floor, covering her mouth with her hand and feeling tears well up.

* * *

To say Scott was confused would be an understatment. He was a jumbled up mess. He had promised that he wouldn't let anyone stand in his way for his chances at winning. Not even the pretty nature loving girl. He shook his head and placed his head in between his knees. He'd had quick fixes before, but no girl had ever made him feel like this. All the girls he had hand were cheap and easy to find, but Dawn, she was just something else. Somone of her own kind.

He wondered how someone like her had snuck her way inside him. They had nothing in common. She loved animals, he killed rats. She loved nature, he loved picking at smaller plants. She was gentle, he was rough. They had nothing in common and it didn't make any sense.

But when did love ever really make sense?

He groaned and rubbed his temples. He could not possibly love the moonchild. He barely knew her, although he felt as if he had from somewhere before. He had to get rid of her. If she were to go, things would go back to normal. They could forget what had happened and return to their lives. That would be alright, wouldn't it? He would win and she would go back to being miserable. It would work out, wouldn't it?

Picking up the last item from one of the campers and placing it in the trash bag he switched it with Dawn's. The girl was out meditating somewhere, probably feeling as disoriented with what had happend. Who wouldn't be? He closed his eyes and left her cabin, feeling a little shaky with what he had just done, but he put on his poker face and went on with life.

* * *

She had to get rid of him. During the challenge, she had finally realized his true intentions and she was disgusted. Poor B and everyone else who had fallen victim to the redhead. What did she see in him? Or, better rephrased, what had she seen in him? He was rude, brash, arrogant, everything she was not. Why did people say opposites attract?

She already knew the answer though, the two balanced each other out. Like yin and yang, fire and water. They each had qualties that they both needed and provided it for one another. But she had to forget him, she couldn't have feelings for him. She would crush him with her problems, even though he was strong. Why was he so difficult to care for? It was like he didn't want to be cared for.

As she walked into the boys cabin with Brick, she noticed Scott sneer at her as he handed her her trash bag. "Here Dawn, oopps." He said as all the contents of the casts belongins spilled onto the floor. Dawn's eyes went wide. She had been framed! Scott had framed her! Now besides her parents, everyone else was going to think that she was evil. Everyone would hate her!

Her suspicians were confirmed as Anne Maria tried to hit her and Jo had to stop her, wanting to hurt her herself. Scott had interevened and told the group that the rats would take care of her. She now feared for her chances of staying on the island.

She had tried to save herself with the immunity head, but was crushed when she realized it was a fake. A fake that Scott had made on purpose. How could he do that to her, after all they had went through? She had told him her past and had trusted he would be nicer towards her and look where it had gotten her? Stuffed in a trash bag and placed on the hurl of shame.

But the worse thing was, that she now knew that Scott was the boy from her childhood.

* * *

Scott watched as she flew through the sky, her cries filling through the night sky. After everyone had left and the cameras disapread, he let his face drop into one of guilt. He tried to convince himself that it had to happen and that it was for the best, but it seemed empty. He knew it was wrong and that it had taken away her chances at winning, but she had become a distraction.

He ran a hand through his hair as he looked at the red and gray bracelet. He wondered why she had been so interested in it before. It was just some bracelet that some little girl-oh god. Oh no, just no. This could not be happening. Those thoughts raced through Scotts mind and he felt panic grow inside him.

Dawn was the girl who had been his first friend. Shit.

* * *

Scott, you're a jerk. I am ashamed of you right now. Poor Dawn, she trusted you. Well, review!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey I'm back yet again! Hope you all missed me. (Probably not, but that's okay) I don't own TDI and please review. I'm glad you all have been liking the story so far. ^-^ Oh, and Scott will not be in a body cast or in the 'panic chair' I thought he was dead for a few seconds when I saw the episode. Weird.

* * *

**It never was, and never will be,**

**You don't know how you betrayed me,**

**And somehow you've got everybody fooled**

**-Everybody's fool by Evanescence**

Scott. The very name ran through Dawn's mind, like a scab that wouldn't go away. It had been weeks since she had been voted off and she still could not stop thinking about him. How could he have done that to her, and without any thought of doing it. Was it revenge for what had happened in her cabin? How was it her fault anyway? He was the one who kissed her first.

_Knock, knock_

Dawn could tell by the calm turqouise aura outside that it was Gwen. Dawn sighed and got up, opening the door to reveal the goth, who had a calm, relaxed look on her face. "Hey, do you want to get some food?" She asked.

Dawn smiled and nodded, hearing her stomach growl in response. She followed Gwen down the hall, into the pool area. There were many different colors of auras here, from Owen's lime green one, to Noah's navy blue. The ones like Courtney's bothered her though, it was an intense bright red, meaning she was angry about something. Probably how Gwen and Duncan were now together. Even from reading Gwen's aura, she could tell that she still felt guilty for hurting Courtney. Gwen was a good person.

"Don't feel bad Gwen, it wasn't your fault that Duncan and Courney's relationship failed. It happens in every relationship." She reassured the older girl. Gwen gave a small smile and put an arm around her younger friend.

"I know, but I just can't seem to let it go. I never wanted to hurt her, but I just wish that she would let go already. Why does she keep holding grudges? Doesn't she know she'll grow bald one day?"

Dawn gave a laugh. "For some people, it's hard, but I believe that one day she'll find the strength to let go. Her true happiness, it's in a bigger world, not just here."

"Even Bridgette and Geof won't be together forever? I find that hard to believe."

"Oh no, those two are soulmates. Once they've found each other, there's no use in trying to keep them apart."

Gwen closed her eyes for a minute, taking a sip out of her coffee. "If I didn't know any better, I think you and Scott are."

And there it went again. The conversation that revolved around Scott. Dawn didn't see why Gwen thought they would be together in the end. She couldn't or want to see it happening. Not now, not after what he did. Dawn put her herbal tea down, looking at her friend. "Scott and I are not soulmates. He framed me, so why would we be together?"

Gwen looked at her intently. "Unless he's hiding something. Did it ever occur to you that he didn't know how to handle the fact that he kissed you? He probably voted you off so he wouldn't have to think about it. That doesn't make it right, but I think that's what's going on."

Dawn pondered over that theory for a moment. It made sense. Scott didn't seem the type that associated with his feelings very often. He was very pragmatic and reserved. In Dawn's opinion, that was not a healthy lifestyle.

"Guys! The 11th episode is on! Let's see who gets voted off this week!" Bridgette called out from the pool t.v. Following Gwen, both girls sat next to each other, Duncan wrapping his arm around Gwen and both of them holding hands. Dawn smiled softly at their lovely pink auras. They did go well together. Turning back to the screen, they all shuddered at the sound of Chrises voice. It seemed to haunt them wherever they went.

All through the episode, Dawn watched Scott's cocky, sneaky behavior. He hadn't changed at all. He probably wasn't sorry for what he did to her. Why was that not surprising? The episode kept going on and on. She seriously hoped Zoey would stop her tough girl impression. Zoey was strong and she didn't need to be cold to be strong. Everyone was strong in their own way.

And then there was Scott. Sometimes Dawn swore that he was strong in manipulation. He was a freaking genious! He used Mike to get what he wanted and then voted him off without second thought! That was just way too cruel. She wondered how they had become friends when they were little. Was it possible that she had seen something in Scott that no one ever got to see?

"Dawn, are you okay?" Gwen asked, pulling Dawn out of her thoughts. Dawn looked over to her friend and nodded her a head, a smile plastered onto her face.

"I'm fine Gwen, I just wasn't focusing on the show."

Gwen didn't look convinced. "Okay, but if you ever want to talk about anything, just tell me." Dawn nodded and they both turned back to the latest episode. Finally, the elimination ceremony began. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath as the final marshmellow was handed out. Dawn felt the blood drain from her face when Scott was given the toxice marshmellow. With his head held high, he walked down the pier and onto the catapult, his shouts echoing through the night.

Most of the cast members got up to go greet him, but Dawn hurried up into her room. She couldn't face him right now. She didn't want to talk to him at all. It hurt, it hurt a lot. More than he would ever realize. Gwen knocked on her door again. "Dawn? Dawn open up."

"No."

"Don't make me come in there."

Dawn sighed and opened the door. Gwen walked in looking concerned. "You're going to have to face him Dawn."

"I know."

Both girls were silent, just basking in each others company. Gwen went over to Dawn on the bed, putting an arm on her shoulder. "Hey girl, if it makes you feel better, I'll keep him away, until you feel ready."

"You would do that?"

"Yup."

"Thank you, Gwen."

* * *

"So, where is she?" Scott asked Duncan the minute he walked in. The delinquent gave him an irritated look, knowing all about how he treated the nature girl and he was not impressed.

"Why would you care? It's not like you had any problem voting her off."

Scott bit his lip in frustration. Why weren't people letting that go already? It wasn't even any of their buisness. "What's it to you?"

Duncan went up to his eye level. "Dawn is Gwen's new friend and I consider her like my baby sister. You mess with her, you mess with me."

Scott rolled his eyes at this, but he didn't really want to get into an argument(or fist fight) with Duncan. Duncan would probably win anyway. Sitting down, Scott stared out at the starry night sky, seeing a full moon out. He instantly thought of Dawn. He felt guilty about voting her off, though he was just begining to feel its full affects. Why did it bother him so much?

Oh wait, it was because she was his first friend. The first person who had given him a chance to prove he was something. He wondered how he could've forgotten her. The doors then opened to reveal Gwen, who gave a dirty look towrds Scott. Scott immeadiatly jumped on her.

"Where's Dawn?"

The goth examined her nails, not looking up at Scott. "Why do you care? You don't like her."

"Will you just answer the question!"

Gwen sighed. "She's in her room, but I would leave her alone."

"Why?"

"She doesn't want to see you and if you try, I will feed you to Fang."

Scott grimaced at the very name of the mutant shark. He decided on what was more important. His life or apologizing to Dawn. He decided that he would try to speak to her tomorrow. He hoped.

* * *

Oh, Scott, you're so messed up. Yeah, the whole thing about Duncan thinking of Dawn as his baby sister probably wouldn't happen, but it is in my story. Deal with it. If you have a problem that is, but review none the less!


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for all the reviews! Disclaimer is the same as usual and stuff. Yeah, more drama ensues, but isn't that what the shows about?

* * *

**I am what you never 'wanna say,**

**But I've never had a doubt,**

**It's like no matter what I do I can't convince you for once just to hear me out,**

**So I let go, watching you,**

**Turn your back like you always do,**

**Face away and pretend that I'm not,**

**But I'll be here cause your all that I got.**

**-Faint by Linkin Park**

Dawn awoke early the next morning as she always did, the sun rising in the pink sky looked beautiful over the water. Getting dressed in her usual clothes, she grabbed an apple on the way out of the plaza and went to her usual spot for meditating. Sitting indian style, she listened to the sounds of the island and the auras around her. Most of them were a pale pink, meaning most of them were waking up or falling out of deep sleep. Even Heather's was calm.

Taking a breath, she felt tense when she felt Scott's aura. It was a dark red, meaning he was upset about something, but she couldn't tell what. She just hoped he would stay away from her. It was better for them both.

She frowned when she felt his aura coming near her. Standing up, she began to walk away when she felt a hand grab her shoulder. Silently cursing, she turned to face Scott, who had an irritated expression on his face. "Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you," He said, taking a deep breath as if he had been running around the area.

Dawn kept her face blank and her voice curt. "I've been in my room." She turned on her heel and began to leave. Scott just growled and took her shoulder again, a determind look spread across his face.

"I want to talk to you."

"Scott, what on earth could you possibly have to say?"

He looked a little taken aback by her rudeness. Dawn just sighed and walked away again, not looking back at him, though, she wouldn't deny that she wanted to. It wasn't in her nature to hold grudges and she didn't, but his betrayal hurt more than he realized. Walking into the main building, she was immediatly met by Gwen, who had her morning coffee in her hand. She went over to Dawn, seeing the look on her face. "Let me guess," The goth started, "You had to face Scott."

Dawn didn't say anything, but nodded her answer. Gwen didn't look surprised, but she didn't say anything. She just handed Dawn some green tea. "I got your morning tea. You look like you need some."

"Thank you." Dawn said with a grateful smile and she took a sip. Perfect. Looking at her friend, she noticed her aura was a deep midnight blue. She was calm at the most part. "Your aura is midnight blue. It suits you." She said, making Gwen look a little surprised at first, but then she just smiled and nodded.

"What does everyone elses look like?"

Dawn looked looked at some of the other people in the room. "Well, Katie and Sadie are both bright pink, Noah is blue, and Heather is surprisingly pink right now. Alejandro must have made her happy somehow."

Heather narrowed her eyes at the mention of her name and then turned away sharply. Gwen just smirked and took another sip of coffee. Dawn just stared at the two girls. "Gwen, was Heather really that bad during the previous seasons?"

Gwen nodded. "Yeah, she was pretty much a snake. But now that I think about it, she always seemed to be defending herself. Like being mean to people was the only way people would notice her."

Dawn nodded, not taking her eyes off the asian beauty. "She had a very tough childhood. Both of her parents were busy and often left her for work, so she started only trusting herself. Very sad."

Gwen raised an eyebrow at this, but nodded anyway. "I guess so. She isn't so bad now, still mean, but not as much. She's relaxed more since she and Alejandro got together."

"Good morning ladies, you're both looking fine this morning." Duncan said, coming in before Dawn could reply to Gwen. He put his arms around them, making both girls laugh.

"Morning Duncan. You're unusualy bright. You haven't even had your coffee yet." Gwen said to her boyfriend, an eyebrow raised. Dawn could tell from his bright red aura, that he was wanting to cause some trouble. That was not a good thing. Looking at him, Dawn studied him.

"Duncan, your aura shows me that you want to start some trouble." Gwen looked at him with a frown on her face.

"Duncan, what do you want to do to one of our friends now? Last week you nearly got killed by Heather." Duncan just grinned and shook his head, looking at Scott from the glass window.

"I wanted to go mess with the ginger over there for bothering Dawnie."

Both girls stared at him as if he had grown two heads. Duncan raised an eyebrow at this. "What?"

"You called me Dawnie."

"And your point is?"

Gwen shook her head and kissed his cheek, smiling at Dawn. "Just ignore him, he's rambling. We all like you Dawn, so don't worry."

Dawn nodded and excused herself to her room. The minute she opened her door, she heard her cellphone ring. She rushed over to it, only to find that it had gone straight to voicemail. She instantly felt her stomach drop when she realized who had called her.

_One missed call from Elizabeth Fletcher at 9:45 a.m on July 7, 2012_

Only one word ran through Dawn's mind. Mother. Why on earth would her Mother call her? They hardly ever talked to each other and when they did speake, her Mother would usualy tell her that she was a failure, and sometimes a freak. In fact, when Dawn had been bullied by other kids, her parents said it was her fault. Instead of being protective, loving parents, they were cold. Sometimes she didn't even think they were her parents.

Deciding to call her Mother back, she sat on her bed, facing the window and crossed her legs. Preparing to meditate, she cleared her thoughts, thinking only of Mother Earth and the auras of people around her. The positive ones, not the negative ones. The happy auras were bright colors of pink, orange, yellow and even light green. The bright red ones usually ment that someone was embasressed, but not nesessarily in a bad way.

Her mind unwillingly drifted to Scott and she detected that his aura was deep red, meaning he was angry. Probably because of their encounter that morning. Not that he shouldn't be upset, she would have been too, but she wasn't ready to face him. At least, not yet. Though, it touched her a little to find that he was trying to speak to her instead of being mercyless about what had happened. Perhaps there was more to Scott then even he himself realized.

Then there was the Scott she had met when she was six. Memories of their time together had begun to come back, so she could remember the times they had played together. Some of them made her smile. Like the time she told him his freckles were cute. He had gotten very embaressed and told her never to speak of them again. Also, there was the time when they made a sand castle together. That was the last time she had seen him, but she found it touching that he thought she was too good to be a princess.

Dawn sighed as she thought of the difference between young Scott and the Scott she knew now. It seemed that they were two very different people. Young Scott had been more protective of her. When kids at the school wanted to bother her, he would take her hand and give them the death glare. When she had first met Scott, things in her family had become worse. Her parents didn't even want to speak to her. It pained her to even be near them half the time.

But with Scott, there had been no pain. Her memories of Scott back then were happy. Whether he knew it or not, he had saved her from shutting herself in at that time. She didn't know about that now, but it didn't matter. Young Scott was a quiet boy, a kind boy. When she was little, she had dreamed that she would fall in love with him one day.

Dawn gave a laugh at the very thought of that. Her, being in love with Scott would be warped. Taboo. They would not go together at all and even if they tried, they would struggle and the same thing that happened to her family would happen again. Dawn didn't think she could handle that.

_Knock, knock_

Dawn got up from her meditating and opened the door, not at all surprised to see Scott standing there. She frowned and shut the door, hoping Mother Earth would forgive her for being rude.

"Moonbeam, would you open the door?" She heard Scott ask in an upset voice. She leaned against the door frame, trying to decide whether or not she wanted to talk to him.

"No." She said, deciding upon her answer. She heard Scott sigh in the back ground.

"Fine. Can I at least talk to you from behind the door?"

"Yes."

She could hear Scott move from behind the door, knowing he was going to say something. "Dawn...I'm sorry."

There he went again, wasting his and her time. He wasn't sorry at all, he was probably just saying that so she would talk to him again. Well Dawn was many things, but stupid wasn't one of them. "I know you don't mean it Scott. Actions speak louder than words."

"I do mean it!"

"Then prove it."

Scott sighed again. "What do you want me to do?"

Dawn paused, trying to think of something he could do. So far, she couldn't think of anything at the moment. "I...I don't know."

"See? You don't even know what you want. I know you don't see this, but you need me."

Dawn froze at those words, feeling slightly confused than she usualy would. "I don't know what you're talking about. I have lived a ten years without you. How could I possibly need you now?"

"Because you're an unstable, emotional mess. You think you're fine and you keep lying to yourself. I know you and I...I..."

"I what Scott?"

She heard him snort and mutter something under his breath. "Forget it, forget I said anything."

"What were you going to...oh no, oh no Scott, please tell me you were going to say what I think you were going to say?"

"I said forget about it." Scott grumbled and his aura was now a bright red. This was not a good thing and Dawn could feel her heart beat quicken.

"You were going to say 'I love you', weren't you." She said softly. She got no answer, but she knew it was a yes. She shook her head at that thought. "That is ridiculous Scott, absolutly insane."

"How is that insane?"

"It would be warped. You and I don't go together. Besides, you voted me off behind my back. How can I trust you?" He gave no answer and Dawn slumped to the floor, her legs sprawled out in front of her.

"Since when did you read romance novels?" Scott asked, "I think you're just scared of loving someone."

"That's not true! I love Mother Earth and all her creatures."

"Mother Earth isn't a human being. In fact, I don't even think you love anyone that isn't part of nature."

Dawn was silent for a minute before responding. "Animals are a lot nicer than people. They can't hurt you." Scott didn't say anything. He knew she was refering to her parents and other people, but he didn't care.

"You can hate me all you want Moonbeam, but I'm not giving up on you."

Dawn felt a little unerved by that. What was he going on about. Not giving up on her? He was planning on not letting her go! This was turning out to be a disastor! Worse than she could have imagine. "Scott, what happened to the Scott I used to know?"

Scott was silent for a moment. "He grew up and so should you. You need to stop living in your fantasy world."

"World peace is not a fantasy world!"

"It is! Don't you see? Peace is just an illusion."

Dawn got up and practically threw the door open to face him. He looked a bit surprised at this action, but didn't say anything. Dawn stood right up to him, her eyes looking angry. "Stop being so pragmatic! You're never going to be happy if you do."

Scott growled and ran a hand through his hair. "Stop being so selfless. It wouldn't kill you to think of yourself, you know. You'll never be happy and I know you aren't."

"I'd rather be selfless than a pragmatic jerk who backstabs people."

"Better to be a jerk than some hippie who lies to herself and everyone else."

Dawn bit her lip and went back to her room, slamming the door and locking it. She heard Scott curse, but she didn't care. She just clutched her pillow, feeling weight settle on her chest. He was right, she had been lying. Why was she a liar? All she wanted to do was make people happy. Her happiness didn't matter. Seeing everyone happy made her happy, and a bit lonely as well.

"Dawn? Dawn, are you okay?" She heard Gwen ask from behind the door. Unlocking it, Dawn let her in and went back to clutching her pillow. The goth immediatly activated her protective side and went over to her. "What happened? You look like you're about to cry."

Dawn shook her head. "I...I'm fine...I'm...fine...I'm okay, really." She said as tears began to pour down her face. Gwen instinctivly put an arm around her. Dawn hadn't cried at all during her time here, so this was the first. She was actually glad she managed to keep herself together for this long.

"Dawn, what did he say?"

"He...we got in an argument...he called me a hippie who lies to everyone."

"That bastard. Where is he?"

Dawn gave a small sob. "Don't, it's not worth it because he's right. I'm a liar."

"Dawn, you shouldn't take what he said seriously. He's a horrible person."

"But he's not! I've seen his good side and it's still there, I just wish he would show it. Why does he act like this? Why?"

"I don't know Dawn, I honestly don't know."

Dawn laid her head in her friends lap. "The turmoil inside my heart, won't go away. What am I supposed to do?"

Gwen sighed and brushed some of Dawn's hair back. "That's up to you. It's all up to you."

* * *

Meh, well, they have spoken to one another. Review!


	11. Chapter 11

I am back! I don't know how many chapters of this is left, but I hope everything turns out okay in the end. Well, I hope. Disclaimer is the same as it always is.

* * *

**I'm sorry for, blamming you,**

**For everything, I just couldn't do,**

**And I've hurt myself, for hurting you**

**-Hurt by Christina Aguilera**

"Come on, the barbeque we're having should make you feel better." Gwen said as she took Dawn by the arm as they walked downstairs. Dawn gave her friend a teasing smile.

"Gwen, you know I don't eat meat." Gwen just laughed, causing Dawn's smile to grow wider.

"We have other things beside meat you know. I heard they have a chocolate fountain."

"I love chocolate fountains!"

"Me too."

They continued walking down the stairs and out the entrance door, immediatly greeted by the smell of fresh meat cooking on the grill. Dawn left Gwen to fill up her plate with salad and few other things that weren't made from animals and took a seat next to Mike, who had a sad look on his face. From his blue aura, she could tell that he was feeling sad about Zoey.

"Don't feel bad about Zoey, Mike. She still loves you."

Mike jumped at the sound of her voice and then gave her a small smile. "I know, but the new her...just isn't like the Zoey I know. Why is she acting like this?"

Dawn took a bit out of her salad. "She is clouded by revenge, but do not worry Mike, she'll return back to normal."

"She will?"

"Yes."

Mike didn't look very convinced, but he knew better than to doubt Dawn. She was usually right about everything. Both of them ate in silence until Bridgette came over with Geoff following her in a calm manner. The blond surfer waved them. "Hey guys, what's up?"

Dawn gave her a warm smile and patted the spot next to her. "Not much, just eating dinner."

Bridgette just sat down and took a bit out of her apple. "So, what do you guys think of the final three? I know I'm rooting for Zoey. Girl power all the way."

Geoff gave them all a friendly look. "I think Lightning has a chance."

Bridgette gave her boyfriend a playful punch. "Please, if he says 'sha Lightning' one more time, I'm going to take my surf board to him."

"Dude, that is a scary image to think about."

Bridgette gave a laugh and then turned to Dawn. "So who do you think will win?"

Dawn finished taking a sip of lemonade. "I think Cameron has a fair chance at winning. He's made it this far."

Bridgette nodded in agreement. "I agree. I just hope he grows up a little and stop living in his bubble."

Geoff shivered a little. "Dude, I don't even want to think about living in a bubble. It just sounds...I don't even know how to describe it. His Mom must be on drugs or something."

Mike frowned at that. "I think she has a medical condition from what he told me, but next to Zoey, I hope he wins."

Before anyone else could say anything, a noise in the back ground caused everyone to stop talking and turn to see what had happened. Dawn's jaw dropped when she saw Scott underneath Duncan, the punk trying to be the living shit out of him.

"YOU FUCKING GINGER! YOU MADE HER CRY!" The punk shouted. Scott brought his fist up to Duncan's nose and managed to get him off him. Duncan retaliated and shoved him into the table, bashing his head into some potato salad, getting some of it on Katie and Sadies shirts. Both girls looked repulsed and moved away, grumbling about their shirts. Dawn rushed over to Gwen, who had an angry look on her face.

"Gwen, what happened?"

Gwen looked at her with an apologetic face. "I told Duncan what happened and he got really made, and as you can see, this happened."

They looked up when Scott landed another punch to Duncan's stomach, casuing Duncan to dobble over, but then punch Scott's jaw. Gwen frowned and shook her head. "This has gone way too far." Before she could do anything though, Heather went over and went in the middle of them, putting her manicured hands on their chests and giving them the death glare.

"If you two keep this up," She threatened, "I will castrate you both. Look at the mess and you ruined the my dinner! Stupid boys!"

Duncan rolled his eyes at the asian Drama Queen. "Whatever. I don't see why you're getting involved. I thought you liked seeing people fight."

Heather punched his chest. "Not when I'm trying to eat and make others miserable."

Scott snorted. "Well aren't you a ray of sunshine."

Gwen simply walked over, with Bridgette following along and both of them dropped pails of water on their heads. Scott gave Bridgette a furious look. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

Gwen glared at the redhead. "To cool off. Both of you made a mess and you will clean it after we get you both patched up."

Bridgette nodded and put the pail down next to her. "That fight was unessesary. You should be ashamed of yourselves. Violence isn't a solution to a quarrel. Besides, look how upset Dawn is." Both boys looked at Dawn who was giving them both a disaproving and sad look. Scott felt bad. He didn't want to make her madder than she already was at him, but Duncan hit him first.

"Well Duncan started it!" Scott excalimed. Gwen gave him an unimpressed look as she examined Duncan's nose.

"That's childish. What are you four?"

Duncan snickered. "Nice one babe."

"And as for you," The goth said, whacking his shoulder hard, "You did not need to go and start a fight."

"Tch, whatever."

Gwen took Duncan by the hand and led him to the infirmary, looking at Scott from over her shoulder. "You should get your jaw checked out as well as your nose. You look like shit." Scott rolled his eyes, and then noticed Dawn staring at him. He felt like a child with their hand in the cookie jar. He wanted her to drop that disapproving face. Turning away, he followed the other two the the infirmary, not looking back at the Moonchild.

Dawn just sighed and slumped in her seat, Bridgette coming over and placing an arm around her. "Hey, are you okay?" Dawn just nodded, not saying anything. Heather looked at them with an annoyed look.

"Honestly, all this fuss over a girl. Stupid boys."

Bridgette rolled her eyes. "Give it a rest Heather, go find Alejandro or something."

Heather turned on her heel, but not before saying "Whatever." Dawn stared at the asian, wondering how after all the people that disliked her, she could still walk with her head held high. She really was a strong person, even though she was cruel. Bridgette just sighed and rubbed Dawn's back.

"Just ignore her. She's just cranky."

"She did stop the boys."

"True, but she did it for her own convience. That's how Heather works. You should accept it."

Dawn nodded, but didn't say anything else for the entire night. Right now, she just felt like keeping her thoughts to herself.

* * *

"Ow, damn that hurts." Scott grumbled as the nurse bandaged up a cut on his face. Thankfully, his nose wasn't broken, but he ached all over. All that time in prison made Duncan a really strong person. He defianatly did not want to fight with him again. He was walking out of her office when Gwen confronted him, her arms crossed in a no nonsense way.

"I'm not exactly happy with the fact that you made my friend cry. Normally, I'm not the one to snitch, but that was pretty low for you Scott."

Scott rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his orange locks. "I wasn't intending on making her cry. I lost track in what I was saying."

"Well you should apologize or at least try to make ammends."

Scott glared at the goth. "And what good would that do? She won't even take my apology because it isn't good enough for her."

"Are you sure it's your apology, or the fact that you don't mean it."

Scott stared at her, a little scared now. She looked older than she actually was. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Gwen sighed, leaning against the wall. "It means that you have to prove that you are sorry. Just saying it doesn't mean anything. If you really care, than you should prove to her that you do."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Figure it out yourself. Do I look like a guidence counseler?"

* * *

I took the suggestion from The Queen Gypsie and made Scott and Duncan fight. I think they would since Scott pisses a lot of people off. He really is a sociopath.


	12. Chapter 12

There are roughly around 3 or 4 chapters left. Gah, I know it's been short, but the whole 4th season was short, so HA! Anyway, the disclaimer is the same as it usually is. Happy readings ^-^

* * *

**Her feelings she hides, ****Her dreams she can't find,**

**She's losing her mind, ****She's fallen behind,**

**She can't find her place, ****She's losing her faith,**

**She's fallen from grace, ****She's all over the place.**

**-Nobody's home by Avril Lavigne**

Dawn breathed in the fresh morning air, letting the scents of the pool and other plants fill up her senses. She felt very calm and relaxed this morning for no reason, she just felt like this morning would be a regular day. Until clouds circled the sky and droplets of rain began pouring from the sky. Giving a sigh, she thanked Mother Earth for the rain and went inside, not caring about the fact that she was dripping wet.

Walking inside, she noticed Scott standing in the corner, looking bored as he usually did. Dawn hoped he wouldn't notice her as she walked by to her room. Unfortunaly, he did and he came over to her, not caring if she felt uncomftorable. "Hey," was all he said, as if everything between them was alright.

Dawn sighed and stared at him. "Hey yourself." He raised an eyebrow at her, wondering why she was glum. Well, glummer than usual.

"What are you so down about?"

"My meditation was interrupted. But the earth needs rain, so it's okay."

Scott snorted and scratched his arm. "Wow, you're upset about that?"

Dawn gave him an irritated look and rolled her eyes. She had enough of Scott's attitude. Turning on her left heel, she began to walk away, only to have Scott pull her arm back to him. "Hey, I didn't mean that. It's just rain."

"I didn't mean I wasn't appreciating the rain. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go meditate somewhere else."

"Is that all you do all day, meditate?"

Dawn huffed and felt annoyance crawl under her skin. She needed to get away from him before she said or did something mean. She began to walk away again when Scott pulled her hand. She felt her eyes widen when she felt electricity shoot up. She had never believed sparks exsisted, but what did she know? This was the first time she had feelings for someone in a long time.

Scott sighed, looking her deep in the eyes. "Dawn, did I miss something?"

Dawn raised an eyebrow at this, wondering what he was going on about. "What are you talking about? Miss what? Wait, are you trying to understand me?" Scott didn't look at her, instead, he looked a little uncomftorable.

"Yeah, I guess so. You told me, the night before I got you voted off, you told me some things. I'll admit, I wasn't really listening, but now, I..."

Dawn felt a little touched. And annoyed. "Scott, do you really care about me?"

"Yeah.."

"Don't answer just yet. I want you to think about that."

Scott sighed. "Why won't you believe me? I'm trying to reach out, I'm TRYING to understand. Why do you keep pushing me away?"

Dawn looked him in the eyes. "Why? Because you betrayed me Scott! When I needed you the most! You used it against me and made a fool of me! How can I trust you after that? And then you come to me acting like nothing happened!"

Scott growled in irritation. "I'm trying to make things better! You and I were friends at one point. Whether you believe it or not, I wasn't lying when I said I love you. I do."

"Just stop it Scott! Just stop! You don't mean it! You don't! How can you? You use people and don't care if you do."

Scott narrowed his eyes at her. "I'll admit. I do use people, but it doesn't mean I don't have a heart."

"That's rather hard to believe. Actions speak louder than words."

Scott let go of her wrist, staring at her hard. "I'm being honest. I can't take back what I did, but I want to make things better."

Dawn moved a strand of her hair back, wishing to end the conversation. "Scott, what are we doing?"

"What do you mean."

"We just keep going in circles," she said, biting her lip, "It's getting old and eventually, we're going to give up. Can't you just make it easier and let me be?"

"Dawn, can't we try?"

Dawn stood her ground, feeling tired and angry. "No, we can't! It would be insane! You would forget me and use me. So just go back to your old ways and leave me alone!"

Scott grabbed her wrist. "Dawn,"

Dawn pried her wrist out of his hand, staring at him in anger. "Just go! Leave me alone!" She felt tears pour from her eyes and she whipped them away. She didn't notice the bucket on the stairs leading to the basement behind her and she stepped in it, falling down the stairs. When someone falls down the stairs, people think it doesn't hurt, but it does. She felt a burning sensation in her arm and head.

She thought that falling down the stairs would be enough. Surely she didn't fall down that fast, but apparently, she crashed through one of the windows, which was funny because she swore that there was no way she could hit a window. Though, there was no denying that she did. Falling out was the most bittersweet feelings she had ever felt. The feeling of falling was...amazing. Was that a bad thing to think? The feeling of being weightless was something she had never felt.

Hitting the ground broke this illusion. One might think that it wouldn't hurt, but that was a lie. She felt something crunch under her, more than likely it was glass. She even thought there was some in her eye. Looking up, she could see people surronding her, but their faces were kind of blurry. The only face she could recognize, was Scott's. Was this taboo or something?

* * *

Later that evening, Gwen came back, looking paler than usual. She sat next to Duncan and rested her head in her hands. Bridgette came over to her, looking concerned. "Will she be okay? How is she?"

Gwen sighed. "They said it could have been worse. She's broken a few bones, had some glass removed from her left eye, had some stiches, and also has a concussion. Other than that, she should be fine and released in at least a week or two."

Bridgette let out a sigh of releif and flopped back down on the couch. Mike clutched Zoey's hand, seeing the worried look on her face. "Hey, it's going to be okay. See? She's fine."

Zoey gave a small smile and leaned on Mike's shoulder. Scott moved from his spot on the love seat, his eyes looking stormy and irritated. Probably with himself. "Damnit, she just had to trip on that bucket. What was she thinking!"

Bridgette glared at him. "Will you shut it? How did she know the bucket was there? You're the one who made her upset."

"How would you know that?"

"Because you were the one who was with her when it happened. Plus, Gwen texted me what Dawn told her."

Everyone glared at Scott, whose face was turning red from anger and embarissment. "Buzz off all of you."

"Why should we? I don't see why you're upset. It's not like you cara about her." Heather commented, not looking up from manicuring her nails. Scott felt his eyebrow twitch.

"Will you shut the hell up! I love her!"

Heather gave a laugh, causing everyone to cringe, including Scott. "You're a real piece of work, you know that?'

"What does that mean?"

Heather looked him in the eyes. "You keep saying how much you love her, and yet you framed her, sabatoged her, and even though you knew that, you knew full well what you were doing and went along with it."

Scott stared at her, processing the words in his head. Heather just smirked and continued on. "The truth is, and you keep denying it, is that you are selfish. You only cared about winning, which in the game, is reasonable, but on the other hand, you were aware of the consequences, yet you chose to ignore them."

Scott looked at her, feeling something settle in his chest, something he hadn't processed. Was he realizing something he had missed? Turning on his heel and out of the lounge, he headed up to his room, each step feeling heavier than it should. When he got to his room, he laid on his bed, thinking about the Moonchild, about how she was. He remembered how she smiled, she smiled and pretended everything was okay.

_"It's okay Scott, I'm fine. I'm okay."_

No, things were not okay. Things were definatly not okay. How could he had missed that? How could he have been so stupid? He had been so foucused on winning and trying to ignore her, when all this time, she had been trying to reach to him. God, he really was pathetic. If he had said that he couldn't remember how he had felt the first time he saw her in years, he would be lying.

He had been attracted to her, he couldn't remember why at the time, but he had felt a connection with her. He had liked her, more than he realized. Actually, he had liked her a lot. He didn't understand why she thought she was a bad person, just because her parents were shit heads. In a way, he now felt this urge, this urge to protect her. He didn't know why he liked her out of all the female contestants, but perhaps it was because she was as lonely as he was.

Rubbing his face with his hands, he now realized how really useless and pathetic he really was.

* * *

Dawn opened her eyes, seeing white everywhere around the room. She was in the hospital. Again. This was becoming a habit and she was becoming a burden. Strangely though, the only person she could think of, was Scott.

* * *

I'm not giving Dawn a break. Geez. Well, review


	13. Chapter 13

Hey yall! Disclaimer is the same as usual and so has my day. Except I think. There needs to be more Scott and Dawn stories, but that's beside the point. Anyway, review and thanks for all the support I've gotten, it makes my writing a bit easier. So, now I give you the 13 chapter

* * *

**I don't mind spending everyday,**

**Out on your corer in the pouring rain,**

**Look for the girl with the broken smile,**

**Ask her if she wants to stay awhile.**

**-She will be loved by Maroon 5**

_Beep..._

Dawn mumbled a little in her sleep, annoyed that some sound has disrupted her sleep. It took her a moment to remember where she was. When she realized where she was, she sighed and opened her eyes, looking up into the early morning sun rays cascading down through the windows.

She wondered how she got here, considering she was on an island. More than likely, they had used a helecopter or something to take her to the mainland. It made sense. It would take longer if they took a boat.

_Beep..._

Dawn looked up, hearing a different beep coming from the door. A nurse with a friendly smile walked in and began fiddling around with some equipment, humming a merry tune. Dawn could tell from her happy mood and excited yellow aura, that she was pregnant. Around 2 monthes now. The nurse turned to her with a cheerful grin and practicaly skipped over to her. Dawn wondered if that was healthy for a pregnant woman.

"Good morning Ms. Fletcher, how are you this morning?" The nurse asked, checking at some of Dawn's bandages and stitches. Seeing no problems, she took her clipboard and pen, preparing to write some notes. "Is there any pain?"

Dawn nodded slowly. "A little, not as much as yesterday." The nurse nodded and gave her a smiley chart, pointing to each of the faces and told Dawn to show her how much pain she was in. Pointing to the frowny face that looked more glum than painfully sad, the nurse nodded and began to write it down. When she was done, she headed towards the door, speaking to Dawn on her way out.

"Oh, and Dr. Johnson will be here shortly."

Dawn nodded and looked out the window of her room, seeing a bird perched on the window seal, chirping happily to another bird. Dawn gave a small smile and wished she could leave the hospital and go outside to Mother Earth's beauty. The sound of the door opening pulled her out of her thoughts. She turned to see a man with silver hair with aftershave walk in with a pleasent look. He put down his clipboard and looked at her charts. "Good morning Ms. Fletcher, how are you this morning?"

Dawn smiled softly. "I am well, better than yesterday."

"That's good to hear. Now, I've read that you're still in pain, yes?"

"That is correct."

Dr. Johnson nodded and examined her stitches, her broken bones, and her concussion. Dawn sighed and continued to look out the window. When he was finally done, he faced her with a smile. "You should be released by next week. I want to keep you longer so I can keep an eye on your left eye and your concussion. Your bones are reset and the stitches haven't been disturbed, so I wouldn't worry too much."

Dawn nodded and smiled. "Thank you. You really like your job don't you? You like saving people."

He looked surprised at her. "How did you know that?"

"Your aura told me."

His surprised look fell and he smiled at her and prepared to leave the room. "You're an aura whisperer aren't you?"

"Yes."

"That's pretty cool," He said in a relaxed tone. He opened the door, but stopped, seeing he had something else to say. "Oh, and we called your parents and notified them. They said they would be on their way to see you." He left after that, leaving Dawn by herself. She felt a pang of worry hit her. She didn't want to see her parents, much less talk to them. She hadn't seen them in weeks, so it was a nice break. Besides, they would get mad at her.

Her hospital phone began to ring. Picking it up, she heard it was the front desk calling her. "Hello?" She asked in a curious voice.

"Hello, this is the front desk. There is a visitor for you. Would you like to see them?"

Dawn froze, having a feeling one of her parents had arrived already, but which one was it? Her Mother or her Father? Only seeing them would tell. Wetting her lips, she began to speak again. "Yes, send them in please."

"Right away Miss."

Dawn leaned back against her pillow, preparing herself for them. She was ready, she could handle them. At least she hoped, she couldn't be sure. What if what Scott said was true? What if she wasn't strong enough on her own? What if she was pathetic?

She tensed as she felt the door handle move, in an agonizing moment. She prepared herself for the scolding, the critiscm, the hate filled words that would crush her. She could handle that. At least, she thought she could. The door creaked open, and she held her breath, waiting. She waited for what seemed even longer, waiting to see her parents, but the only thing she saw was...

Scott! She could not believe this! Nor could she believe how he got here, but that didn't matter. He walked cautiously over to her, a calm look on his face. He stood in front of her bed, trying to keep his cool. "Hey," was all he said, as if he didn't know quite what to say. Not that she knew either.

"Hey," she replied back, keeping her eyes downcast. He nodded towards her and pulled up a chair, sitting next to her. He looked at her, looking like he wanted to talk.

"So, how are you feeling?" He asked, avoiding her. Dawn gave a small smile and nodded calmly.

"I am well, thank you. I should be out by next week."

"That's good to hear."

Dawn sighed, deciding it was time to cut to the chase. "Scott, I know you didn't come here to ask how I am feeling. What did you come here for?" She didn't ask in a mean way, but in a curious way. Scott cleared his throat, preparing to speak, or trying to anyway.

"I..I came hear to...explain."

"Explain what?"

Scott felt his palms sweat, feeling awkaward. "To expalin my actions from the game."

Dawn sighed and looked at him. "Scott, there's nothing to explain. You voted me off, I'm not mad anymore, so it's okay."

"Will you stop feeding me this crap? When are you going to get it through your head that things are not okay?" Scott said, staring her down until she could practically feel his eyes in her skull. Dawn sighed and looked at him back.

"I suppose you're right, things aren't okay, but Scott, I'm not mad at you anymore. I was at first but I'm not one to hold grudges."

"Then what are you still holding onto?"

Before Dawn could answer, the door burst open and in walked a woman with light blond hair and light grey eyes, followed by a man with dark hair and brown hair. The woman narrowed her eyes at Dawn. "What did you do this time? Oh wait, you tripped over a bucket! A bucket! Seriously?"

"Mother, please." Dawn winced.

"Don't you talk back to me, young lady, do you know how embaressing this is?"

Her Father nodded at this and narrowed his eyes at Dawn. "Also, we saw how you did at Total Drama Revenge Of The Island and we're not impressed. We expected you to do better, not fail by the 5th episode!"

Scott raised an eyebrow at this. "Isn't that a little harsh?"

Dawn's Mother whirled on him. "Stay out of this you piece of White Trash!"

Scott glared at her and was about ready to go off on her when Dawn intervened. "Mother, please don't call Scott names, he's not part of this."

Her Mother rolled her eyes and turned back to her. "Another thing I noticed, that you're even weirder than you normally are! Still talking to animals, creeping people out. Why can't you stop being a freak?"

"Mother..."

"Don't talk back to your Mother," Her Father interrupted, "She's right, you are a freak and you know what? I'm tired of it. I don't want a freak walking around my house anymore."

Dawn tensed, not liking where this conversation was going. "Mother, Father, what are you saying?"

"Don't you know already? Didn't you read our auras?" Her Father sneered. Dawn stared at them both and her eyes widened. She clutched her bed sheets, feeling something rise up in her.

"Mother, Father, please don't! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Her Mother gave an angry sigh. "If you don't come home anymore, it's fine. It's alright, go somewhere else. Somewhere where we can't be seen with you, you Freak. We just don't know how we can love you anymore, after all the crap you have pulled on us. We don't want you home anymore."

Dawn felt tears well up in her eyes. What was going on? They were supposed to forgive her and welcome her back with open arms! This was all wrong. Why didn't they want her back? Why?

"Shut your mouths."

Dawn looked up when she heard Scott. He had an angry look on his face and he stood in front of her parents, looking like he was going to hit them. "How do you live with yourselves? You disgusting piece of shit."

Her Father glared at him and took a step forward. "How dare you speak that way to my wife!"

Scott pushed him back. "You idiots think that you're the ones who have suffered, you made Dawn believe that she's been the evil one. You think this is okay? What the hell is wrong with you people? Why can't you accept that she's special?"

Her Mother glared at him with the same intensity as her Father. "I will not have some white trash asshole talk to us that way."

"Then apologize."

"What?"

"Apologize. Apologize to Dawn."

Her Father put an arm around her Mother and began to walk out the door. He sneered at Scott from over his shoulder. "Why should we apologize? We did nothing wrong."

**BAM!**

Her Father slumped against the wall, holding his nose and shouting at Scott. Dawn stared at Dawn, her hands on her face and tears pouring out. Scott was shaking in anger, staring at her Father with hatred. "Apologize you bastard! Apologize!"

A nurse rushed in, an annoyed look on her face. "What's going on in here? You're disturbing the patient. I'm going to ask all of you to leave." She began to lead her parents out of the room, along with Scott, leaving Dawn alone in her room. She let out a shaky sigh and closed her eyes. She could not believe this. She had just been disowned. Well that went against all she planned. They were supposed to forgive her, not disown her. Why couldn't her life be normal for once?

* * *

**Later that evening...**

"She did what! Okay, okay, yeah, don't worry, we'll go look. Bye."

Duncan looked up at Gwen as she put the phone down, looking at her boyfriend with a worried look. "The hospital called. They said that they went to go check on Dawn and she's not there."

"Did someone take her home?"

Gwen shook her head. "The window was open. She went out the window, obviously."

Duncan looked at her, impressed by what he said. "She jumped out the window? I'm impressed."

"Duncan!"

"What? It's the truth."

Scott walked in, hearing them both argue about something. The only thing he picked up was Dawn's name. He turned to the older teens with a questioning face. "What's going on?"

Gwen turned to the ginger. "Dawn's missing."

"WHAT?"

Gwen winced. "Don't shout."

Scott shook his head. "Whatever. How is she missing? I don't think a hospital would let someone walk out the door without a weelchair."

"She went through the window."

"...Oh."

Gwen nodded, looking at Scott with a serious look. "I think you should go find her. You're the one who was there when her parents fed her that crap."

"Trust me, I'm going even and even if you didn't want me to, I would still go."

* * *

That's very reckless Dawn. Well, review!


	14. Chapter 14

Hey yall! Disclaimer is the same as usual and so has my day. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I went through many options on how to write it. Anyway, review and I will be happy! There is one more chapter after this!

* * *

**You found me, when no one else was looking,**

**How did you know just where I would be?**

**You broke through all of my confusion,**

**The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave,**

**I guess that you saw what nobody could see,**

**The good and the bad and the things in between,**

**You found me.**

**-You found me by Kelly** Clarkson

Dawn took a sharp inhale of air as she leaned against a wooden fence post. She had passed out a few minutes ago, or maybe even longer than that and had just woken up. She had woken up from an irritating dream. She had dreamt that her family disowned her. Oh wait, it was real. It was her fault, she had preassured them so much, that they hated her. Why? Why was she so bad?

She had to go back, but back to where? To the hospital? Her parents house? Where? She had no home, no one else in her family wanted her, so where would she go now? She was only 16 and not old enough to live on her own. Dawn let out a cry as she stumbled on the sidewalk. She was pathetic. How could she believe that her parents would want her back? Had it been that obvious this whole time that they didn't want her?

Dawn felt a pang of hurt hit her. They didn't want her, they had never wanted her. They wanted the child they had formed by their images of perfection. They hated her, and that's what hurt most. How could anyone want her?

_'But Scott wanted me, there was someone who wanted me. Even though I had been told I wasn't wanted.'_ She thought to herself as she walked on, not really knowing where she was going. What was she going to do now? She knew she had to go back to the hospital, people would be looking for her. She was surprised that no one had found her yet.

She was tired now, so tired. She flopped down on the ground, laying on her back and closing her eyes. All she wanted to do right now was sleep, but she couldn't do that. She could get ran over or worse. She still had to find a place to call home, a place where someone would want her and love her. Her thoughts went over to Scott. Scott. She wanted to see his face. He still wanted her, didn't he?

She wanted to go back to him, to apologize for being stubborn, but where would she find him? What if he didn't care that she was lying on the cold ground, looking up at the sky. She felt a tear roll down her face, and she clutched her fist.

_'I'm sorry Scott, I'm being pathetic, aren't I?'_ She mused to herself, _'You could do better than me. So why do you keep pursuing me?_

She continued to think to herself, trying to fall asleep. _'You know what would be nice Scott? If I could see you again. That would be the most wonderful thing. Is that selfish to want to see you?'_

The next thing she knew, Scott apreared before her, looking calm and skeptical as usual, but it wasn't about her. He looked at her with a strange look, a look he would only give for her. How nice. She smiled and gave a laugh. '_How nice, I get to see you Scott.'_

_'So you do.'_

_'I'm sorry Scott. I'm sorry I've been such a burden. I think this is the end, I can't find a place to go back to.'_

_'Then, I guess your journey is over.'_

Dawn sighed and nodded her head, feeling a little better. _'Yeah, it is. It's over.'_

She saw Scott give a smile and stroke her face. _'Then welcome home. If you don't return to me, I don't know how I could stand it. It would be lonely, and kind of sad.'_

_'Then I should be going back soon.'_ She answered, not quite sure what was going on right now. She began to cry again, smiling this time. _'Isn't this nice Scott? I got to see you one last time. This is a nice dream.'_

"Not wanting to burst your bubble or anything, but this isn't a dream."

Dawn opened her eyes, seeing the evening sun begin to set and...Scott, kneeling above her with a smirk on his face. She blinked rapidly for a few seconds, not quite sure if she were dreaming or not. Before she could say anything, he leaned down and picked her up, a strong, calm look on his face. "I've been looking for you for awhile. Everyone's been worried about you, with the condition of your body, ya know. I'm surprised you made it this far, and how you jumped out a window with broken bones."

Dawn stared at him, feeling a little touched. "Scott, I can walk, my legs aren't broken."

"No."

"What?"

Scott sighed and continued walking, staring straight ahead. "I'm a little jerk, and I'll always be a jerk, and not notice that. I've been a jerk, and haven't noticed that you are always getting hurt. So even though I'm not worthy of you, I've grown up enough that I can take care of you myself. I can be someone who can protect you. I can carry you."

Dawn felt her face redden. "Scott, I-"

"I'm not letting you go. Not ever. I'm going to support you. You can still do things on your own, but when you can't, I'll carry you." He finished, noticing how her fists curled on his shirt. He knew she was crying, due to the fact that there were tears dripping off his shoulders.

"Scott?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm home. I've found my home." She placed her arms around his neck, burrying her face. He just gave a gentle smile and hugged her back, rubbing her back gently.

"Welcome home."

* * *

Yeah it was short, but at least they have each other! I guess...well review!


	15. Chapter 15

I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but this is the last chapter . I must say, this has been fun to write and I'm glad so many people liked it. Disclaimer is the same as it normally is and I will continue to write more Dott fics in the future. Happy readings!

**You gave all you had, **

**And now I am home**

**-My love by Sia**

"Scott, where on earth are you taking me?" Dawn asked as Scott led her through some trees, not saying anything, but holding her hand tightly. He smirked at her as he went under a branch.

"You'll see. It's a surprise."

Dawn just raised an eyebrow and contiued to follow him. She squinted up at the sunlight through the trees, seeing clouds cross over the late summer sky. She sighed, feeling a bit of anxiety cross over her. She would be staying with a foster family in Scott's town. She was nerveous, but at least she would be close to Scott. That made some of the anxiety disapear.

Her thoughts turned to the events that had happened this summer. It would definatly be a summer she would never forget. She had found friends, fallen in love, get injured twice, and have her parents disown her. On the bright side though, Scott had been with her through the entire ordeal, making sure she wasn't shutting herself in, though she handn't and wasn't going to. He made her feel safe.

"Alright, here we are." Scott said as he led her towards the beech and she smiled brightly. On the sand were some shovels and buckets. She raised an eyebrow at this.

"Scott? A sand castle?"

He gave a blush. "Yeah, a sand castle," he said, kneeling down as she did, picking up a shovel, "We didn't get to really finish it last time, but this time, no one can seperate us."

Dawn smiled and picked up a shovel. "Then let us begin."

* * *

"Phew, we're finally done." Scott said as he laid back on the warm sand, watching a cloud pass over the sun. Dawn was busy adding shells and twigs to their castle, content with how it looked. She smiled and looked at him.

"Yes, but it was fun, wasn't it?"

"I guess, if you like getting sand up your butt."

Dawn laughed, causing Scott to smile. She motioned for Scott to come over to her, which, he obliged and went over to her. He raised an eyebrow at the two twig figures in her hand.

"What are those?" He asked her.

"They're us. The one on the right is you, and the one on the left is me." She said, placing the sticks on top of the sand castle. She then took a stick and began to draw something on the sand.

**Scott and Dawn's sand castle** was what it read and Scott couldn't help but laugh. "Only you would think of naming it." He laughed.

Dawn flopped down next to him, taking his hand and tracing the freckles on his arm. "I think we should name it. After all, I have a plan."

"And what is this plan of yours?"

Dawn gave a sigh. "Every year, on this day; if we're still together, we should come back here and rebuild our sand castle."

"And what if it's raining?"

Dawn grinned and turned to her right side, facing him. "Then we'll go the next day. After all, we still have time, don't we?"

Scott smirked and pulled her close to him, giving her a deep kiss. Dawn melted into him, placing her hands on his chest and soaking up his warmth. When he let go, he looked at her with a true smile, a smile he would give just for her. "We have all the time we need."

Dawn nodded and placed her hand inside his, entwining her fingers with his and looking up at the clouds. She had no idea what would come in the future, but she wasn't afraid anymore. Finally, she could say that she was truly, and utterly okay. She was happy.

And for once, she didn't look back.

**The End**

* * *

I am sorry for the incrediably short chapter! It is done, yes, but I will write more in the future! I do take and consider ideas and such, so feel free to give any! Thank you guys and Ta tat for now!

Blood Thirsty Angle is leaving the place...for now


End file.
